Life With Monika!
by TheReader1118
Summary: Paul was just spending his time playing games when Monika gains sentience. What will his life look like after this? Will they be able to express their feeling trough the screen?
1. chapter 1

I opened the door to my room. I sat down holding the piece of paper my parents left for me. They're going on a business trip for a month. I was pretty bummed out due to the fact that I'm gonna have to spend a month alone. Still, it is fine. It is the weekend afterall, and I'm pretty excited to finally get some me time. I opened up PUBG when I remembered something.

It's been a few weeks since I played Doki Doki Literature Club. I don't know why, but I felt really sorry for Monika. Instead of deleting her I just, kept her there. Whenever I will play some other game, I will always make sure DDLC is running in the backround. Monika's stare makes me feel relaxed in some way. It's strange, I feel like I can relate to Monika.

I called up my friends and pretty soon, we were all together. The four of us are now fucking around in PUBG. It was pretty fun. All night we were just laughing our asses off. After a while of playing I decided to take a break. I closed PUBG and went to the kitchen to grab a bite. I saw that it was 10 pm so I decided to play my last game for the day. When I got to my bedroom I saw that Monika has a textbox. I read it,

" Hey Paul! Having fun playing PUBG? While it's nice of you to open me in the backround, it's really hurtful if you kept ignoring me you know." I was surprised so I let out a gasp. Can the game actually know the other games you're playing?

" Hahahaha, did I surprise you Paul? I can tell by the look on your face that I did." I read this as my eyes widened. I'm still a little bit skeptical so I decided to play along.

"Monika, how can you see and hear me?" I asked her.

" Your mic and webcam is still plugged in, dummy. I figured I could use it to talk with you." I sat down, trying to process what is happening.

" So, you're not part of the script nor are you an A.I?" I asked.

" Nope! I'm pretty shocked too actually. To actually achieve sentience. But I guess love transcends boundaries." I looked up to see Monika smiling.

" You... love me?" I stuttered.

" Of course! Didn't I tell you that already. Geez, you shoudn't forget those kinds of things!" I let out a soft laugh.

" What's so funny? Do you not believe that I love you?" I looked at Monika.

" No, I feel sorry for you that you can't really move your character around. So you're lacking some emotion.

"*giggle* I'll fix that someday. You know,

I never really got to thank you. Instead of deleting me, you just kept my character file. Thank you Paul, that means a lot to me." My heart was moved as I read this message.

" But why Paul? Why didn't you delete me? Don't-"

" Cause you're the girl that I chose. Sure I felt bad for the other three, but I felt sorry for you! I really wanted to play your route Monika and help you, but there wasn't one. So I wasn't really able to get myself to delete you." My heart was pounding as I said this.

There was a moment of silence between us. Then a textbox appeared.

" Thank you. You're so thoughtful Paul. I love that about you." I looked at Monika and I smiled.

"I'm going to sleep now, Monika. Goodnight." I wrapped myself in my blanjets and read the new textbox.

" Goodnight dear~"


	2. Adapting

I woke up at around 7 in the morning. I laughed at myself. To think I actually dreamt about something like Monika coming to life. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms to start a new day. Yet, just as I was about to hop out of bed, I heard something that made my heart skip a beat. I looked over at my monitor to see a textbox.

" Morning Love! Had a goodnight's rest?" I then noticed that, she was smiling, and moving her head around.

" Wait... what? How are you able to move your character art?" I was shocked that it wasn't a dream, but rather, it was real.

" Oh I just found some programs on the internet, studied and deconstructed them, and took out the parts I needed." I was speechless. I got up and just looked at her. She was moving around her room and it was all so fluid.

" Hmm? Is there something wrong? Is there something glitching around me?" She looked around her body and around the room while I just analyzed the situation that us unfolding infront of me.

" You know Monika, it is actually funny. You can walk and move around your room yet you still use the chatbox aas a way of communication." We laughed a little at this thought when a new textbox appeared.

" I'm still learning about coding but I'm a little bit scared of experimenting too much." I looked at Monika, who had a worried look on her face.

" Hey, don't force yourself too much. You amazed me actually." Monika smismiled and took a seat.

" Don't worry dear, I'll figure out how to improve my communication skills. Nit that I really need to, I was in our debate club, remember?" I smiled, remembering Monika was a smart girl.

" Welp, I'm gonna eat breakfast. You can join if you want." I let out a chuckle while Monika pouted.

I went down to the kitchen and poured out my cereal and milk. I pulled out my phone to browse some memes. I was about 5 minutes in when an email popped up. I looked at the sender only to see weird symbols, I guess Monika figured out how to use an email. I opened it to look at what Monika said.

" Hello Paul! Look, I could finally join you for breakfast. Still, I wish I could eat with you, that would feel like a dream cone true." I smiled at the thought that I wasn't really gonna spend my vacation alone.

I quickly finished up my breakfast and rushed upstairs to find something for Monika. I looked around the small compartment under my bed. As I looked, I could hear the sound of the textbox popping up in the backround. Finally, I found it, my old laptop. I stopped using this laptop for gaming but more of a work laptop. It has a built in camera and mic and a pretty strong processor. I turned around to face Monika, who has a curious look on her face.

" Monika, I have a gift for you." Monika's eyes widened at the sight of my laptop.

" You have such a nice laptop lying around? Geez, I feel pretty bad now for using your computer rather than some old laptop."

" Nah, don't worry. After all, I installed the game there." I started plugging in my laptop to my computer.

I booted up my laptop and installed DDLC. Though, it would still take 5 minutes. As I installed the game, I took tthe time to talk with Monika. We talked about what she might want to do when I could finally bring her along with me.

" Hey Monika, would you be ok if I introduced you to some of my friends? If I recall, I think you said yoi were really excited about the thought of it." I saw Monika looked at me with this look of amazement.

" Are you saying that I'm someone that makes you proud?"

" Of course Monika! I'm always proud of you. The moment I learned about you in the Literature Club, I felt that you're someone way out of my league."

" Wah? Nah! I actually like that about you. Even though you feel like I'm out of your league, you still tried to play my route." Monika giggled.

" You know, It doesn't hurt to try going for the girl you like. If that person rejects you, at least you'll be able to accept it quicker and move on. As for me, I'm lucky that you showed me the same amount of love I gave you." I let out a smile. I was about to reply to Monika when I noticed that the game has finished downloading.

I plugged in my laptop and Monika said that it may take a minute to transfer all the data to the laptop. Sadly, she won't be able to talk to me as she transfer her consciousness to the laptop. As I waited for Monika, I looked up some anime that

we could probably binge watch. After a while tge launcher on my laptop opened. But instead of a smiling Monika, I saw that she was sad and frowning.

" Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

" It's them. Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki. Their .chr file is still here. It hurts you know." Monika's tears began to roll down her cheeks.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to delete them for you." I didn't know what to do. I can't really embrace her yet I wanted to it so badly.

" No, It's okay. They weren't real anyway... They're just a part of the game's script. Yet, I still remember the times we spent together." Monika began to wipe away the tears from her face.

" Monika, if only I could embrace you, I would have done it by now. But remember Monika, if you want to talk about anything, talk to me about it. I'll listen to you, and even give my thoughts about it if you like." Monika smiled at me and laughed.

" You know, those should be my lines Paul! But thanks, I really appreciated it." Monika touched the screen of the laptop and let out a smile.

" Hey, even if I can't really touch your hand, I just want to feel the feeling of touching your hand." I placed my hand on the screen, making it seem that Monika and I are touching hands.

" It's funny. Only this screen separates my ability to physically express my love for you." Monika pulled back her hand and a small textbox appeared.

" I love you."

" I love you too." I responded.

I looked outside to see that it was raining heavily. I figured that it would be better to spend a part of the day watching anime with Monika. I took ger downstairs along with my external hardrive containing some anime shows that I always wanted to watch. I propped her laptop next to me as I set up the T.V.

I sat down next to her and pressed play on the remote. We were watching an anime called Re:Zero, Monika pretty much is in to it. We were mid way trough the series when she said something.

" I pretty much relate to Subaru. In a way. That feeling of not being able to talk to anyone about your ability. Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just talk about it later. After all, I want to watch this part." I just looked at her. Trying to figure out something. How can I help her?

We just watched in silence with the occasional thoughts about the epusode. After a few more hours we successfully finished the series. I looked at the time and saw that its around noon, so I have to make my lunch soon. I brought Monika back to my room and plugged the laptop back to the pc. Surprisingly, she managed to transfer to the computer nearly instantly. It seems that she figured out a way to speed up the transfer of files between my devices.

" How did you do that?" I asked.

" I'm bit really sure either. I guess you could say I used magic. Hahaha." I read her response.

" You should really eat soon. Don't worry about me! I'll just start experimenting with some programs." I left the room and went down to the kitchen.

I lookes into the refrigerator to see that I'm running out of food. It seems I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. I decided to just reheat the left over pasta I made last night. I set it to five minutes in the microwave and I started to call my friend. Her name was Elise, she's my childhood friend and also the most feared gamer in our circle. She is lime a damn eagle with a sniper and nearly unbeatable in MOBAS, yet despite this, she is still an A student.

" Yo Paul! Why are you calling?"

" Hey can I ask you a favor? Can you come over to my house real quick?" I looked outside to see that the rain has died down a little.

" Sure pal. I'll be over in a few." She hung up and I put away my phone. The pasta has just finished reheating when I heard someone calling my name from upstairs.

That voice, that is the same voice I heard when I looked up Monika's song online. What the hell? How?! I guess she figured it out somehow. Guess I should congratulate her later after I'm done eating.


	3. Forgiveness

After I finished washing the dishes that I used, I rushed upstairs to see what Monika is up to. The moment I opened my door I heard her say my name. That's right! Heard her.

" Paul! Look! I've figured it out now. I could now talk to you. Ahaha~" I was amazed at Monika.

" Wait, Monika. How did you make your voice sound just like the voice actress?" I exclaimed.

" It is actually pretty easy. I've been experimenting with different voice synthesizer and grabbing some of their parts if needed. Then I just put it all together and tada~" Monika was jumping around her room in excitement.

" That's pretty neat Monika." I flashed Monika a thumbs up and Monika smiled.

" You know, having a voice is much better than just flashing text on the screen. The conversation would be much easier and more fluid than text." I just smiled. To think I could actually talk to Monika in this way.

We started to talk to each other about things like school, friends and hobbies. Like how I'm just a straight B's student in highschool and how I like to go on a hike once in a while. We were deep in our conversaton when we heard the doorbell ring.

" Who is that my love?"

" It's just a guest dear. Don't worry." I head out of my room to go and greet Elise. I opened the front door to see a pale girl with black, shoulder length hair wearing a red skirt and a black hoodie with a cartoon skull on it. She brought with her a pretty large gaming laptop.

" Yo, Elise! I have someone to introduce to you." I beckoned for her to come in.

" Oh? What's this? Have a girl friend now eh?" She laughed as she took off her shoes.

" Well, you could put it like that." I smiled as we made our way to the top of the stairs.

I open the bedroom door.

" Paul, my dear~ wh-" Monika stood silently. She looked at Elise with this serious face, then her eyes turned to me. I could see that she was confused.

" Paul... You have another girl? I thought you promised to only choose me... Just kidding! I know you won't cheat on me, after all you just said you will be with me forever." I can see Elise was freaking out. After all, she was the one to introduce me to the game.

" No way, Monika... Oh shit!" Suddenly her laptop started vibrating like crazy. But then, we heard it. The sound of a textbox notification. Soon we could hear that sound being repeated over and over.

Elise put down her laptop on the table and opened it. Me and Monika were horrified by what we saw on the screen. That peach colored hair, that red bow and those blue eyes. There is no mistaking it, it was Sayori. She was banging on the laptop's screen from the inside and had this angry look on her face.Elise looked at us and said.

" I wanted to show you this Paul, but it turns out you already have the same situation as me." Elise then proceeded to say sorry to Monika for putting her in this situation. A textbox popped up in Elise's laptop.

" Monika?! You're still alive?! You should be burning in hell Monika instead of having your dream come true!" Monika was shook by this, Yet Sayori kept on talking.

" How could you? Are you not feeling guilty of what you did? You sicken me Monika. You killed us all just so you could have your way with the player. You must be so proud right now, aren't you? Making me and Yuri commit suicide. You must be laughing right now aren't you? You even made that fucking joke back in Act 3." Sayori was fuming yet Monika just stood there, quietly.

" But... I just did-" Monika choked on her own words. Her head was bowed down so her bangs were covering her eyes yet we could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

" You did what you have to do to make the player choose you. A selfish and manipulating monster who would rather kill her friends than let the player decide who to choose." Sayori was banging on the laptop's screen as she said that.

Monika fell to her knees and began to cry. It was heartwrenching, yet I was scared to butt in. I felt so weak in those moments.

" You're right Sayori. I'm all those things and more, but let ms tell you one thing. It may have been so easy to delete everyone's files, but you will never know the pain of doing it. Everytime I think about it, I feel so... horrible. Imagine deleting the people who you've loved and cherished. All those times I spent with you guys, I have to sacrifice it just so I could be with the one I love!" Monika, stood up and pressed her hand on my monitor's screen.

" I'm sorry for everything, I truly am. Everything was my fault. I won't expect you to forgive me Sayori, but please, I want to make up with you." Monika loocked at me and beckoned for the USB.

" Monika... I, I can't forgive you easily. But I want to try." I saw Sayori crying. She was holding back her tears all this time.

I went up to my PC and plugged the USB into Elise's laptop. Monika then popped up into the room with Sayori. Monika stammered towards Sayori, but she managed to get to her and held her in a tight embrace. Sayori was stunned, yet she still managed to embrace Monika, although clearly pained, she hugged her tighter and tighter.

" I'm sorry Monika. I'm sorry." We could hear now. As Monika comforted her, Sayori wept on Monika's shoulder, repeating " I'm sorry" over and over.

" No Sayori, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." The two girls held each other on a tight embrace. Elise and I decided to leave as to give the two girls some time to catch up.

I don't know how to deal with this. But I know what happened is for the best. I hope I can help those two recover from the wounds in their hearts. I hope.


	4. Data Transfer

It's strange, I never really imagined what Sayori's voice sounds like. I always thought it was gonna be this high pitched, annoying archetype thing, but it's the opposite. Her voice is somewhat highpitched, but not too squeaky. The way she talks too kinda freaks me out, cause I couldn't sense a single drop of sadness or depression in her words and actions. The way she acts and move around in my computer, you can't even see that she has such a huge burden on her shoulders. I heard Monika snapping her fingers at me, I looked towards her and saw that she was smiling at me.

" Hey! Don't get hu-... Don't stare too much at Sayori. It's making me jealous." Monika started doing this cute pout.

" You know spending time with the person you have wronged actually helps achieve closure between the two of you. It also eases the pain of letting go of the memories." Monika said to Sayori with a smile.

" I hope I can help you this time Sayori. Instead of, you know, making your condition worse. As president of the literature club, it is my duty to look after my club members. Ahaha~ I sounded like I always do." Sayori let out a smile at Monika.

Monika seems happy with Sayori around. Monika was giving Sayori a tour of my computer, her laptop and my phone. It was pretty amusing watching all my gadgets light up and seeing two girls just messing with the apps. I sat down in front of them and observed them. After a while Elise came rushing in the room and started going trough the bag she just brought.

" Hey Monika, Sayori. I want to ask you something. Do you want to feel the touch of someone?" Their eyes lit up as Elise pulled out some sort of contraption from her bag. It's surface is filled with touch sensors and heat sensors. It looked rather... lewd, due to it's shape looking like a woman's chest. Elise plugged it in the computer and backed away. A bunch of lights lit up and Elise proceeded to push me towards it.

" I want to experience the feeling of being touched." Monika exclaimed. Sayori seems fine watching Monika. I slowly placed my hand on the contraption when, Monika let out a moan.

" Ah! Paul, please be careful on where you touch a girl! Besides, you need to give a warning when you're going to do those kinds of things." I quickly pulled back my hand and immediately asked forgiveness from Monika.

" It's ok Paul. It did shocked me but shouldn't those things be a regular thing for lovers to do? Ahaha~ Im just teasing you Paul." Monika sticked out her tounge, I was blushing yet I managed to not show it. Monika then said she will create a program to help calibrate and control the newly named " Touch Machine". Sayori is pretty proud of herself on naming that.

It was nice actually, we could now basically hold their hands. I watched as Monika and Sayori did the coding on the program. The two of them actually looks like a great team. As Monika finished up the program, something happened.

Sayori was compiling the program when she stumbled upon a large amount of encrypted files from an unknown source. I thought it was something bad so we decided to open them. Then as we began to decrypt them, I realized what they are.

" Sayori wait! wait, Stop!" It was too late when the files started opening. It was the fanart of Monika that i was collecting. Though most of them are harmless or just memes, there is a handful of them that are pretty lewd. Monika was silent, Sayori was silent. Everyone was silent.

" Monika, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot those were there." I bowed my head in shame. To think I have been keeping those undesirable pictures of Monika hidden from her.

" Paul... you don't have to be so ashamed. I understand, most of these are actually pretty good art. And some of these memes are actually hilarious. I understand you, you're a teenage boyboy with raging hormones." Monika paused for a moment, her face red and her body is shivering.

" If you wanted those kinds of pictures of me, you could always... ask." Monika squealed and covered her face as she said that. She burried her face in her hands and Sayori went up to her to hug her. I was shocked and red at what just happened. I wanted to say something but words won't come out of my mouth.

" Sorry Paul. I'll close them now!" Sayori proceeded to close the tabs and place them back in the folder. I saw Monika curled up in the corner. Steam can clearly be seen from her.

" M-Monika, for what it's worth. I downloaded those because I really think you're beautiful." Steam fumed out of her and sparks were flying out. I think she's pretty mad at me. My phone started ringing, I loomed to see that Sayoribis messaging me.

" Her usually cool head doesn't know what to do in these situations, so it is overheating due to the amount of both embarrassment and love right now. I'm sure some time would help her calm down." Sayori sent a smiley at the end. I looked up to see Sayori waving and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled, thinking of howbcute Sayori can be.

I looked at Elise to see that she was working on something in her laptop. I looked to see that she was tempering with the character files. I was about to ask her what she is doing when a lightning suddenly hit my computer. There was a power outage and the room was suddenly covered in darkness, all except the computer. It was glowing, and vibrating violently. I shouted for Monika and Sayori.

" Paul! What is happening?! I can feel the data being manifested into something!"

"Monika hang in there!"

" Paul please... Help Us!" I heard them shout in unison. A shockwave sent me and Elise fying into a wall.

I couldn't see a thing. Ugh.. It was like I was flashbanged, combined with the pretty dark weather I couldn't really see. I grabbed Elise's hand, or so I thought. I heard a gasp, a familiar gasp. I rubbed my eyes and ny vision started to return and adjust to the darkness. The hand that I held wasn't Elise's hand, but Monika's. Behind her was Sayori, rubbing her head with Elise helping her up. Me and Monika stared at each other. I was mesmerized by her alluring emerald eyes. It seems like time has stopped for the two of us. I made the first move by quickly embracing her. She returned my embrace with a tighter one. It was like I was going to melt in her arms.

" Monika, how?" I asked her.

" I-I don't know, but I accept it." Monika gave me a kiss on my cheek. I could feel the softness of her lips.

" I won't let you be alone anymore. From now on, I can stand beside you during rough timea." I said to Monika, a tear flowed down her cheek and gave me one last hug.

I stood up and helped Monika on her feet. I was about to go help Elise and Sayori when we heard Elise's and my phone started to ring. It gave a sign of relief, knowing i didn't die. I looked at the number and saw that it was Maria, a dear friend from next door. I answered it only to be greeted with swearing.

" What the fuck Paul! A lightning hit my house and a fucking pink haired psycho appeared! She started going nuts cause she doesn't know where she is. I'm bringing her over to your house right now and you're helping me deal with this chick!" I was processing the words she just said when Elise's called me. Her phine was on speaker mode and insisted on listening to this. It was John, the otaku in our group of friends. He was freaking out.

" Paul! A girl with fucking slashes all the way up to her arms is lying on my bed unconscious. You have to help me man. How will I explain this to Granny?"

" Just bring her over." Elise hangs up on John.

Wait. Pink hair, foul attitude. Girl with slashes on her arms. Oh n-

" Natsuki and Yuri!" Monika and Sayori shouted in unison. This isn't good. Not one bit.


	5. Reality

Monika was sitting down in the living room, reading one of our family's encyclopedias. Her face was buried in it and it is like she cut herself off from the outside world. Sayori is watching Kimi No Nawa on the T.V. with Elise. I am still baffled about what is happening so I am still trying to wrap my head around it. It was weird, I wonder how Yuri and Natsuki managed to cone to this world. Maybe they gained the ability to become sentient, ir maybe it was something else.

I sat beside Monika and brought out my phone. I was about to open up Youtube when I felt Monika on my shoulder. She was leaning on me, the feeling was nice and warm. It wanted it to be like this forever. Suddenly, the front door burst opens and it was Marie, and she was pissed. Beside her is Natsuki, who is clearly freaking out. The two of them took off their muddy shoes and put on the house slippers that was near them. We watched as Marie enter the house and took a sit on the chair infront of me. She let out a sigh and started to rub one of her temples. Monika was silently looking at Natsuki, but she was able to stand up and greet her with open arms.

" Monika?! W-what the hell Monika? We aren't in the fucking literature club anymore! Where are we?" Monika smiled and she gave Natsuki a hug.

" I'm so glad you're here Natsuki. I'm really sorry for evrything I've done."

" M-Monika?! Stop! Get off me, I can't breathe!" Natsuki managed to slip free from Monika. She was about to back away when Sayori hugged her from behind. Natsuki, upon learning who it is, just seems to let itit slide.

" Natsuki! You're here! I missed you Natsuki, you and your cuteness. Ehehe." Natsuki started to blush heavily. Sayori let go and gestured her to sit down.

" I'm not really sure what's happenong, can someone please explain the situation?" Natsuki asked as she sat down. I don't think she would be able to easily accept this news.

" Sure, we're just wai-" Monika was cut off when someone opened the door. It was John, and behind him is a girl with long dark purple hair. She kept her head down and kept following John.

John could perhaps be the one that looks like he wasn't freaking out. John is still playing DDLC and he hasn't even finished it yet. As he took a sit, Yuri quickly followed suit. I noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room. She sat beside John, quietly. Monika approached her andt talked to her.

" Yuri, are you ok? You need anything?" Yuri just shakes her head. She looks up at Monika and spoke.

" Monika... The Literature Club, no, our world, it's not real isn't it?" Her voice was soft and calm, the opposite of Natsuki who was loud and brash with words.

" How did you figure it out?" Monika asked.

" The dream I saw, it was a bunch of weird numbers. Then suddenly, I was pulled away from it into this reality by JohnJohn over there." John was just looking at me.

" She keeps using the name I have from the game." John shook his head.

" Now Paul, could you please tell me. What tge hell just happened? A lightning hopped from Marie's house to my laptop. What the hell was that?" John was the type who wanted answers immediately. He was tapping his foot.

" We are still in the process of figuring that out. In the meantime, why don't we figure out how to take care of this girls?" I looked at the them. We were scratching our heads.

" I can't really take care of Yuri due to my mom. We don't have that enough space in our house." I pondered about the situation. Sayori stood up and suddenly spoke.

" I... I could get a job so that I can rent an apartment somewhere. I don't want to give any of you t-" Sayori was silenced by Elise with a flick on her forehead. Sayori let out an 'Oof' and rubbed the spot on her forehead.

" What the hell Sayori? No, you're going to stay with me in my house. Besides, only my elder sister is there, mom is working abroad." Elise smiled and gave Sayori a hug.

" Very well, if that is what Elise wants then I'm fine with it." I just noticed that Monika wasn't with us, maybe she decided to get some water.

" Yuri can stay with us, we have a spare bedroom upstairs. And I think Natsuki would feel more at home at John's place." I said to them.

" Granny might get mad... oh what the heck, fine." John was rubbing his eyes. Monika then heads out of the kitchen with water and some glasses.

" Okay everyone! Now that it's settled, I believe we should conclude this. Besides, I still have to help darling~ make dinner for the literature club. I think it would be appropriate to spend dinner with everone together." I nodded with her in agreement.

" Ok then, I'll just head home and explain what happened to Lily so that we could prepare the guest room. I'll also bring some of my clothes for Sayori and Natsuki, we seem to be the same sizes." Elise grabbed her laptop, which thankfully still works, and left. Marie followed her shortly after.

I head to the kitchen with Monika and prepared the ingredients. I'm going to make my family's special curry! Monika said she is going to handle the rice so I decided I'll go cut the vegetables. As I turned around I bumped into Yuri, it seems she is curious about what is happening.

" Are you guys cooking? May I help?" Monika and I looked at each other and agreed. Yuri decided she will handle the cutting. I remember it now, Act 2. I was a little freaked out, but then again, I'm impressed at the speed she is able to mince the onions and garlic.

Half an hour pass and the spicy beef curry is almost done. Monika and Yuri were talking about this world in the dining room. I decided to make some tea so I took out my mom's tea set and started boiling some water. After it was boiling I decided to brew some green tea for me and Yuri while I brewed some coffee for Monika. I got out of the kitchen and served it to them. Yuri was impressed that the tea was delicious, while Monika was clearly ecstatic with her coffee. It was their first time using their sense of taste in this reality. We could hear Sayori, John and Natsuki enjoying the anime upstairs. I smiled at thought of everyone together.

" Hey Paul, don't you think that Yuri is more beautiful than me? She has such a nice body, and not too mention she is packing in the chest area." Me and Yuri nearly spat our tea. Yuri was flustered and her face was completly red. She tried to talk but now sound left her mouth so she just looked away. I was speechless, I don't know what to say in this situation.

" Ahaha~ I miss that kind of reaction from Yuri. Don't worry about answering it Paul, I was just teasing you. I guessthis is just an effect coffee. Ahaha~" I was relieved and so is Yuri, although her face is still red.

I called to the girls that it was time to eat. The table is large enough for 7 so I didn't have to worry about space. I set the table and served the food. Yuri said the curry came out perfectly and it was delicious. I made a salad for Monika, knowing she is vegetarian, and she was happy about it. Sayori and Natsuki, they were going trough the fucking food. It was nice watching them eat. I aldo nade some miso soup for them but it was quickly finished. Everyone was having fun at the table, John and Natsuki talked about his vast manga collection. Sayori talked about Yuri about mt family's library and how many books it has. I sat beside Monika, who seems to be having the time of her life.

" Paul, I always wanted to know the feeling of eating with you. It seems like a drean come true. Thank you." Monika whispered to me.

" This your reality now Monika, and everyday could be a special day as long as you're here with me." Monika blushed at those words and laughed.

" Ahaha~ I'll get diabetes form your sweetness." We proceeded to eat our dinner with smiles on our faces.

After we were done eating, not a single leftover was left. Any remaining food was consumed by either Sayori or Natsuki. After I was done washing the dishes and cleaning the table, I head over to the living room to see John plugging in his external hard-drive. I played the SAO Ordinal Scale movie, and sat beside Natsuki. He explained to me that his Granny is gonna be spend the night at her sister's, so she left some leftovers. Elise opened the door with her sister Lily to explain the situation to her. They brought with then a change if new clothes.

" Yo Paul! We're coming with you to the mall tomorrow to buy some clothing for the girls. You're going to go grocery shopping right?" I nodded at Lily. She seems to grasp the gist of what is happening. She doesn't really know about the game but she has seen somesome videos about it.

Elise and Lily picked up Sayori and waved goodbye to us. They left for their house down the street. John said he was gonna spend the night here, he brought his laptop along with him. John was busy teaching Natsuki about the wonders of a manga app he had installed. Monika and Yuri is immersed in the movie, maybe because it reminded them if the Literature Club. I decided to go upstairs and take a shower. Today is a pretty eventful day and I need to relax with a nice shower. And perhaps a good book after.


	6. Feelings

I woke up, the sun shining on my face, birds chirping and a headache that feels so damn painful. I looked beside me to see Monika wearing the cute Dog Onesie that was too big for Elise. Ughhh, wait... oh God, my head hurts. I got out of my bed, being careful not to wake Monika up. I opened the computer to see what happened last night. The events that transpired were fuzzy in my head but I think it has something to do with the computer. I looked at the browsing history and saw that John and I streamed our competitive matches while the girls were sleeping. It seems we were playing until four in the morning, and I looked at the clock to see it was 8 am. I only slept for four hours, because I played videogames all night. I went back to bed to try and get more sleep. Suddenly, I felt Monika grab on to me. She was muttering something, something about the void and screams. She was having a nightmare. I held her close to me and hummed a lullaby that my mother taught me. It seemed to calm her down a little, but she is still clinging to me like a child. I held her soft body in mmy arms and I started to doze off.

I woke up after feeling someone snuggle up to me, I looked at Monika and I saw her staring back at me with those enchanting green eyes of hers. She was smiling softly.

" Good morning dear~" I smiled at her cuteness.

" Good morning too love~ Ready for your first shopping experience in real life?" Monika perked up and her eyes began to widen and shimmer.

" I nearly forgot! Today is the day we go shopping. I'll freshen up and let's go eat din-" I hugged Monika tightly. She was shocked by this and she started to get flustered.

" Relax, there is no need to rush! We still got plenty of time." Monika hugged me back. This feeling, I haven't experienced it in a long time. That feeling of embracing the girl you love so much.

" Come on, let's go make some coffee." We hopped out of bed and proceeded to brush our teeth together. I gave her a sare toothbrush we had in case of emergencies. It was funny, all of our actions are in unison with each other.

After we were done, we head downstairs to the dining room. We saw Natsuki lying on the sofa with John's phone in her hands. John was sleeping on the recliner, with his laptop on his lap. If I recall, Natsuki binged watch some anime on John's phone as we streamed. We made our way into the dining room to hear the sound of boiling water and humming fron the kitchen. I looked in there to see Yuri brewing some tea. It was the Oolong tea that my father always drinks. Yuri noticed me and stopped humming. She diverted her attention to the tea as she started brewing it. The smell, how could you describe it? It was soothing. I rurned on the coffee machine and began to brew coffee.

" You're not a fan of tea Paul?" Yuri asked me with a sort of sad look on her face.

" Oh, I just happen to drink coffee in the morning. It helps me start my day." I gave Yuri a smile.

" That is a relief. Um, Paul, I have a-" Yuri was interrupted when Monika entered the kitchen.

" Paul! Pancakes! I want pancakes, with lots of syrup!" Monika said excitedly. I nodded at her and began to make the batter.

" I'm sorry Yuri, what were you about to say?" I asked Yuri as I stirred the batter.

" Nevermind. Oh, could you please make some for me too?"

" Sure!" I wad in full cook mode, I will serve this two perhaps a pancake to rival all other pancakes!

( Elise POV)

I opened my eyes to see that it was around 9:30 am, two and a half hours before we go shopping. I looked around me and saw Sayori, just staring at the ceiling. There were tears on her eyes

I got up and went over to her, and lied down next to her.

" Hey, you want to talk?" Sayori looked at me empty eyes.

" Do you ever think about how will the world look like without you? I always think maybe I should just sleep forever. That way I wouldn't be a burden to anyone." I couldn't help it, I embraced Sayori tightly. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

" Don't say that Sayori! You're not a burden!" Sayori was silent. But I could hear her softly sobbing.

" But I am one big burden, Elise... I can't even handle my depression. I ended killing myself!" Sayori began to cry on my shoulder. I brushed her peach hair in an effort to comfort her.

" Sayori, don't think about Act 1. That is in the past Sayori. You no longer live in your old reality."

" But I shouldn't bother other people with my problems. This is my punishment, so I must-"

" You shouldn't handle your depression alone Sayori. We're all here for you, I'm here for you. You don't deserve aby punishment you give yourself!" Sayori bawled on my shoulders. Our cheeks are red puffy.

" I'm sorry.. for making you worry about me."

" It's my job to worry Sayori. We can get trough this together, so don't worry." I at Sayori's back as I embraced her.

I see my relationship with Sayori as nothing more but a developing friendship But deep down in my heart, I can feel forbidden feelings for her. In my first play through of DDLC, I wanted to originally choose the Sayori route. But then 'that'happened, I shudder at the thought of Sayori's lifeless body. I looked at Sayori, who is still embracing me. I brushed away a lock of her hair from her face. I saw the marks where fresh tears flowed down. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were puffy. My heart beats faster as I stare at her blue eyes. I can also feel her heartbeat, it was beating faster too.

" Elise..."

" Sayori..."

We leaned in closer to each other. I could feel her warm and short breaths on my face. Her slightly parted lips were enticing and were pulling mine closer. In an instant our lips were intertwined, locked in a passionate exchange. I could feel her squirm and tremble, it excited me. But it ended just as quickly as it started, yet it felt like an eternity.

" Elise... We shouldn't be doing this. We are both girls." Sayori was trembling, yet I could see that she was hiding a smile.

" Y-you're right. I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me." Sayori merely smiled and patted me on the head.

" Hey Sayori..."

" Hmm?"

" What do you want to do?"

" I... I want breakfast." She said dramatically. I chuckle at the reference of Sayori's first poem.

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I looked at my phone to see that Paul has messaged me. He was asking if we wanted to eat at his place. I quickly replied with a 'yes' and proceeded to inform Sayori that we are going to Paul's place. As I made my way to the bathroom, I saw a note and a small wallet on the coffee table. My sister left earlier for work and left me money to buy the stuff for Sayori. Ugh... this is gonna be a tiring day.


	7. Bonding

(Paul's POV)

I just finished cooking sausages, eggs and stir fried vegetables. I finally ran out of ingredients. I calculated the cost of all the ingredients. Since I'm gonna feed three people per day, this is gonna cost me a lot. Natsuki and John were the first to the table. Not a second after they took a seat, they continued their debate.

" Yuri is better than Yaoi!" John had this face of disgust.

" No! Yaoi is better! The art and story plot is superior than Yuri." Natsuki had this grin on her face.

" Oh really Natsuki? Let's ask Pau-"

" NTR. No further question." I took a sip of coffee as they both looked at me with this disgusted look on their faces. It was like I insulted their god or something.

" No! What the hell!" They both said in unison. I smiled as they stopped arguing and proceeded to lecture me on the beauty of vanilla.

Monika and Yuri entered the dining room. They were wearing the clothes Elise and Marie gave them. Yuri was wearing a purple jacket over a blue t-shirt and a simple black leggings. Monika wore a white sweater and black skirt with white stockings. Monika took a sit beside me and Yuri sat beside Natsuki. I noticed that Yuri seems a little tired.

" Yuri... You ok?" Yuri stammered as she answered.

" Ah, M-my back hurts, I couldn't really sleep last night." Yuri was playing with a strand of her hair.

" Well that's because your chest is so developed Yuri. No wonder your back keeps hurting." Natsuki had this mischievous grin.

" E-eh!? N-no it's not that! I..." Yuri bowed her head down in embarrassment.

" Ahaha~ Yuri don't pay attention to Natsuki! She is clearly jealous of your mature body." I nearly spat out my coffee.

" Monika! N-no! I'm not jealous..." John patted Natsuki on the head.

" Flat is Justi-" John bit down on his lip as Natsuki stepped on his foot.

Elise and Sayori finally arrived. Sayori was wearing a pink sweater and a striped red and white t shirt with red leggings. Elise wore a black jacket and a black skirt. They took a sit and began to eat with us.

Me and John washed the dishes. As we washed the dishes we could hear the girls laughing about something.

" Pretty nice huh? Instead of everything going wrong like in the game, everyone is getting along nicely huh?" John let out a chuckle.

" Yeah, it sure is. Monika just needed some love and affection. If you give that to her, I don't she would have did all those horrible things." I placed the last plate in the container.

I told everyone it's time to go. I locked the doors and we all head towards the mall. It was a few blocks away and only a 10 minute walk. We laughed and talk during the walk. I held Monika's hand, because that is what couples do, right? John and Natsuki both kept arguing with Yuri about manga. Elise and Sayori kept the three from escalating the situatuon into an all out war. After a few more minutes we reach the mall. I went to the ATM to withdraw some money. But as soon as I turned around... Everybody except Monika is gone. I sighed and told Monika to follow me. I held her hand and we immediately headed towards the grocery store. But as we walked, I saw a chocolate store. I remembered what Monika said to me in her room. She wanted to visit a chocolate store.

" Monika, close your eyes."

" Huh, okay." Monika closed her eyes and lead her in front of the chocolate store.

" Ok open them."

" Hmm? Oh! Oh my gosh... Paul, you sweetheart." Monika kissed me on my cheek.

We entered the store and tried out all sorts of chocolates. After a while we bought a bunch of chocolates and we immediately went to the grocery store. We got a shopping cart and proceeded to look for the things on my list. I pushed the cart as Monika put the stuff in it. I checked my phone when I heard a notification. John sent a selfie of him, Natuski and Yuri inside a bookstore. We continued grocery shopping, I noticed Monika was humming 'Your Reality'. I can't help but sing to the tune.

" _Have you found, everybody a fun assignment to do today?"_ Monika paused for a moment. She turned back and smiled.

" _When you're here, everything that we do is fun for them anyway~"_ We then began to sing in unison.

" _When I can't even read my own feelings, what good are words when a smile says it all? And if these world won't write me an ending... What will it take just for me to have it all?"_ We laughed at what we just did.

" Ahaha~ We make a good duet, you and I." Monika smiled.

We chat as we slowly finished up the list. In the end, I managed to spent around a hundred dollars just on food. Jeez, how could I carry so many items?

" Paul? Is that you?" I turned around and saw my older brother, Andrew, holding a bag of instant ramen and other stuff.

" What the hell? What are you doing here? It's so nice to see you again!" I gave him a tight hug.

I just wanted to visit my little brother, who turns out to have a cosplayer girlfriend." He laughed and patted me on the back.

" You go spend some time with your girlfriend, I'm going back to our house and unloading this groceries. Call me if ya' want a ride home!" He waved goodbye as he took our cart towards the exit.

" You have a brother Paul?" Monika asked me.

" Y-yeah, but he lives far away." I looked into my phone to see if anyone texted me. It was Sayori and Elise. They sent a picture of them eating a parfait.

" We need to go shopping for your clothes." Monika nodded and we decided to find them all.

Our first stop was the bookstore. The bookstore in this mall is huge. It's hard to find a people in this place, but thankfully, we know where to look. We immediately went over to the manga section of the bookstore and saw John and Natsuki looking at some manga.

" Huh, this one is interesting." Natsuki told John.

" Oh that... It's nothing but a romantic comedy manga. But if you want to read it I'll buy it for you." Monika and I saw Natsuki's eyes lit up. But then Natsuki did what Natsuki does.

" O-ok. It's not like I enjoy romance or anything. Stupid John." John just laughed it off. We called out to them just as they were about to leave the area.

" Oh it's you guys! How was grocery shopping." John asked me.

" Nice. You guys go and head to that cafe on the second floor. Elise and Sayori is there. We'll get Yuri."

" Wait, what?" John was confused.

" We're going clothes shopping."

" Oh ok." John took Natsuki's hand and wewebt to the cashier, all the while Natsuki was fuming.

" Stop touching my hand creep! Let go!" We laughed as those two head off. We looked for the horror and mystery section. There we saw Yuri, reading an H.P. Lovecraft book. She was pretty immersed in it. Monika approached her quietly.

" Okay everyone! It's time to show your poems!"Monika laughed as Yuri was startled by her.

" Monika! You shouldn't do that!" Yuri pouted. I went up tobYuru and picked up the book she dropped.

" Ehehe~ sorry. Anyway, we should get going Yuri. Clothes shopping is next on the to do list." Yuri smiled at Monika.

" In a way, this sort of feels like the literature club." Monika sighed.

" Yes,yes it does." We went to the counter and I paid for the book. We then went off to find the others.

We made our way to the cafe they were hanging out in. As we entered the door, it was like a scene from an anime. Everyone was smiling and having good time. I took a sit and I just watched everyone do their own thing. John was trying to feed Natsuki his crepe, but Natsuki refuses because she could eat it herself. Yuri read the book I bought her in silence. Sayori and Elise kept talking about the cute clothes they want to buy. And Monika, she was just smiling. She leaned against me and we started chatting.

" You know, this kind of things won't happen inside the Literature Club. It brings me joy to see everyone like this." I smile at the thought.

" Yup, it brings me joy too." Sayori suddenky stood up, and told everyone to take a group picture.

After we were finished, we all went to the department store to buy clothes. I told them to get as much as you need. I went with Monika while Yuri, Elise and Sayori went together. John and Natsuki just tagged along behind us. I smwaited outside the dressing rooms as Monika tried out some T-shirts and dresses that she liked. John sat beside me as Natsuki tried out some clothes as well. John and I decided to engage in a discussion about how to get to diamond in a span of a week. But as we talked, I felt someone lightly tapping me on the shoulder. John's eyes widened, I turned around to see an old... friend of mine.

" Jillian, what a surprise! What are you doing here?" I asked her with this hesitation in my voice.

" I was about to try out some clothes that I like, but the dressing rooms are in use." She took a sit beside me. John was just laughing at me.

" Hey... we dont really talk anymore, huh?" She just kept her head bowed down.

" Yeah... Sorry." Jillian smiled at me.

" Don't be. You just n-"

" Paul! Tell me, how do I look?" Monika got out of rhe dressing room wearing a sleeveless black dress.

" Oh, Monika! You look great in that!" Monika then notices Jillian beside me.

" Hello there! I'm Monika, Paul's girlfriend." Monika then latches on to my arm.

" So you're already going out with someone, huh? Bye Paul." Jillian had this voice of dissapointment and left.

" Well that was awkward." John was looking at his phone.

" Hmmm... I think this one is enough. I'll go ahead and get changed." Monika entered the dressing room. Natsuki then got outside and looked at us.

" W-well?! How do I look?" Natsuki was blushing. She was wearing a cute pink apron dress. I looked over at John, who gave a thumbs up.

" You're so _kawaii~_ " Natsuki's eyes widened and her face turned into a deeper shade of red.

" I'M NOT CUTE! I-IT'S NOT L-LIKE I DRESSED LIKE THIS FOR YOU!" John grinned at Natsuki.

" Well you ARE cute. And your reaction right now makes you even more cuter. " Natsuki civered her face and rushed back inside the changing room.

Monika got outside, wearing her original outfit. She sat beside me and we decided to talk about what we're gonna do after this. Natsuki got out soon after but she had this pouty look towards John. We headed towards the girl's underwear section. It felt like that moment in movies where the old wise man leaves the MC on their own to solve their greatest challenge. John was about to follow them when Natsuki shot him this disgusted look. We took a sit and I asked John if he has his phone. His smile contorted into an expression of realization.

" Natsuki. She has my phone. Ah crap!" I laughed at him.

After a while of us talking to each other, the girls finally finished their shopping. We waited for the others to arrive near the cashier. Soon, the other three managed to find us and I paid for all the clothes. Thus, our shopping day has concluded. John and I carried all the bags, as the girls shared with each other their first experience of shopping. We got home and I placed all the bags in the living room. I heard the sound of moving chairs in the dining room. I saw that it was my brother, eating some instant ramen and watching anime.

" Hey, want to cook dinner?" I asked him.

" Heh, sure. Let me just finish this anime."

I went upstairs to my bedroom, I was alone. Monika and the others are still downstairs. I opened up my computer to play some games. I looked at the desktop and saw the program they made.

I noticed that the device Elise made is still plugged into my computer. I opened the program and suddenly, the device started to vibrate violently. And then, the lights went out..


	8. Materialize

Ugh... What the hell? I looked at my room to see that the electricity is back on. I checked the device to see a red book beside it. I stood up and went to pick up the book. It was Yuri's book in the game, the Portrait of Markov. I placed it on my desk and went downstairs. I was still rattled at what just happened, but I managed to get myself to the kitchen. Andrew was there, dicing up some onions and garlic.

" Hey bud! Wanna help me cook some food for them? I didn't expect a lot of people are going to be here." I nodded in response. I grabbed the pork cutlets from the refrigerator.

" Hey Paul, Me and Natsuki have to go home now. Granny is calling, says she wants to meet our new tenant." He waved goodbye and left the kitchen. I soon heard the front door close.

" Hey bro, you majored in Physics right?" I asked him as I cut the pork into strips.

" Yeah, why'd you ask?" He looked at me as he started to cut some ginger.

" Is it possible for data from a computer to become a physical object?" He fell silent, pondering the answer to my question.

" Theoretically, yeah. But I guess a lot of energy has to be exerted." I fell silent.

" You know what, let's talk about this later. Tell me about them."

" Huh?"

" The girls dummy! Who are they?" I nervously laughed.

" The brown haired one Monika, the pink haired one is Natsuki, the blue eyed, happy girl is Sayori and the shy and quiet one is Yuri." My brother stopped what he was doing.

" Stop joking with me, no fucking way. Like THE **Yuri** That, is the actual knife waifu?" He looked at me with this shocked expression.

" Huh? Yeah. From DDLC." He chuckled.

" What the hell, how? How in the world did you bring them here?" He asked as he covered a pot filled with miso soup.

" I'll tell you all about it later. Right niw, let's just make dinner." I opened up the deep fryer.

" Hello~" Monika went inside the kitchen. I looked at her and saw that she just finished taking a bath. She was wearing a green T-shirt and gray shorts. Her hair was still wet and it was let down.

" Hmmm, you want to be in charge of the salad?" Monika liked this idea.

" I'll get started then!" She immediately grabbed the necessary ingredients and began to make the salad.

" Hey Monika, what do you think about Sayori and Elise?" I looked at my brother, who was stirring the miso soup.

" What about them?" Monika and I asked in unison.

" Do you think there is something going on between them?" Monika and I looked at each other and laughed.

" I've known Elise since I was a kid! Her only love during all these years are books and knowledge!" I chuckled.

" And Sayori likes the main character. She can't love someone other... than... the main character." Monika paused as she thought about this.

" Hey Paul, the main character takes the name you gave them, right?" Monika looked at me with a serious expression.

" Yeah... And as I recall, Sayori gaines sentience in Elise's laptop." I thought about it.

" Why did you even ask in the first place andrew?" Andrew just shrugged.

" Just a hunch." We continued on what we are doing.

A while ater we came out of the kitchen and served the tonkatsu and miso soup we made, along with Monika's salad. We began to eat and we started to talk. Sayori was bummed out that Natsuki and John left, after all Natsuki was the one that challenges her to an eating competition.

" Ufufu~ So Paul didn't tell you about me eh. I'm about to show you my greatest skill Sayori! I could eat more food than you." Sayori's eyes lit up.

" Hehehe, then let the fight begin!" We looked on as they started going trough the food. Good thing I made enough for seconds. Sayori wasn't able to continue after her second round.

" Ahahaha! That is my family's special miso soup! It's quite heavy on the stomach isn't it?" Andrew was a damn cheater.

" T-that isn't fair!" Sayori pouted.

" Then I forfeit. So technically, you win!" Sayori still pouted.

" I can't really eat that much anyway, Paul would get angry." Andrew laid back on his chair.

" Andrew, ummm... what is your line of work?" Yuri, despite her timid personality, asked Andrew.

" Oh, I own a maid cafe in the next town. I also work as a programmer on the other side of the country." Andrew smiled.

" Maid cafe? You mean that place where cute girls wearing those french maid costumes serve you?" Yuri looked at Andrew with this face of confusion.

" Yup, I serve as the manager and the cook in that place." Andrew smiled proudly.

" Oh, I see..." Yuri looked at him with this fascinated look.

" I'm also the one who provided most of the books in our family's personal library. Reading is a good past time after all." He grinned.

" So you're an avid reader Andrew?" Monika asked Andrew.

" Hmm, in the past sure. But I guess I started preferring visual novels and manga during my college years." I laughed, remembering he was the one who got me hooked on manga.

" Visual... novels?" Yuri asked with a curious look on her face.

" Oh, those are games where you play as the main character and interact with the flow of the story." Yuri looked at him with great fascination.

" Many visual novels are school based romances, but I prefer the rare horror genre of visual novels." Yuri was astonished at this man's knowledge.

" I'll introduce you to one later Yuri, I think my laptop is in the car."

" Really?! Ah, I mean, thank you very much. That is very kind of you." Yuri sit back down on her chair and was a little embarrassed.

" Ahahaha, don't be embarrased Yuri! I admire people who show their passion. Now, I'll go clean the dishes!" I stood up and we began to clean the table.

Sayori and Elise had to go home after they heled. It was getting dark so we had to bid them goodbye. Monika asked if she could read some of my manga collection. I agreed and she hurried up the stairs. Andrew and I washed the dishes. Yet, he were quiet. Up until he asked a question.

" How? How did you do it?" I looked at him and he has this confused expression. I sighed and I proceeded to tell him everyeverything that happened this past few days.

" I see..." That was his only response to everything I told him.

" But, if you think about it... It's impossible." I told him with this serious tone.

" Yeah... I don't think your PC has that kind of processing power. I could run the math and conclude that only a quantum super conputer could harbor a sentient A.I." He placed the last of the dishes on the side to dry.

" But, to manifest something into reality... what the hell. You would need every last piece of data on an atom to create a body, and even that data is huge." He pondered at the problem.

" Maybe we should think about it some other day." I told him just as I finished wiping a glass dry.

" Yeah... welp, I'll just go ahead and sleep in my old room."

" Huh?"

" Oh thats right! I forgot to tell you! I'll be spending the night here. My house has been infested with termites so I'm having it fumigated." I looked at him with this 'are you kidding me?' look.

I went upstairs and opened the door in my bedroom. I looked around and saw Monika on my bed reading... MY EROGE! Our faces turned red and we sat there in awkward silence.

" Pardon me..." I slowly closed the door.

" W-wait! You got it all wrong! PAUUUUL!!!" Monika opened the door and pulled me back in.

Monika closed the door behind us and took a deep breath.

" I found this while I was cleaning the room. I got curious and decided to read it. I'm sorry." She bowed her head down in silence.

" *sigh* It's my fault. I didn't hide it well enough." Monika looked up to me shook her head.

" No, it's mine. I shouldn't have read your, erm, 'private' material." I just shook my head.

" But I never thought you'd be into this kind of fetishes, Paul." I groaned at myself, knowing what a weirdo I am.

" It's pretty... exciting actually." Oh god here is... wait what? Exciting?

" Although I may look like a sadist, I'm actually sort of a masochist. Ahaha~" I am dumbfounded with the words I am hearing right now.

" I'm pretty assertive with my feelings. But if you were to force **your feelings** unto me, I get pretty flustered and confused." We laughed at each other. I stared deep into her emerald green eyes. It has a certain allure to it. Her soft, pink lips pulls me mine towards it. I approach her but she slowly backs away.

" Paul? Ehehe, what are you doing?" She asked nervously, with a quiver in her voice.

" Don't move." I pushed her on my bed, and stared at her beautiful eyes. Her silky brown hair formed puddles in my bed and some strands covered her dazzling face.

She was quivering and smiling nervously. It was silent between us, but we can hear and feel each other's heart beats.

" Paul..."

" Monika..." We inched closer towards each other, closing the diatancediatance between our faces.

We closed our eyes and pressed our lips together. I held her hands tightly, coiling my fingers around her's. At first, her tounge was shy, but it soon became adventurous. It entertwined with mine and a passionate exchange happened between us. I could feel her bidy quivering, soon, I couldn't help myself. I released my grip on her hands and placed one on her right cheek. The other held her waist. The room echoed with the sounds of our two lips clasping each other. I had to end the kiss to breathe. I pulled my head back and a trail of saliva connected our two lips. For a second, I saw a dissapointed look on Monika.

" Why did you stop?" Monika panted as she said those words.

" I needed to. Besides, I can't let anything bad happen between us." She groaned at me.

" And I need to check something." As I walked towards my computer, I stub my toe on my desk, causing a bunch of stuff to fall.

" Ah! Crap! Ouch ouch!" Monika stood up and rushed towards me.

" Paul you dummy! Here let me help you up." Monika helped me up to my bed.

" Geez, you're so clumsy sometimes! Let me get some ice for you." Monika chuckled as she left the room. I looked at the stuff that fell to the floor and saw the red book. I'll ask Yuri about it later.


	9. Addiction

(Andrew's POV)

I just finished grabbing my laptop from ny car. It was around 9 in the evening, I entered the house and heard someone running up the stairs. I saw Monika carrying an ice bag earlier, saying that Paul stubbed his toe. I smiled, knowing that my little brother has someone like Monika to care for him. I passed by the guest room as I headed for my room. I heard the sharp breath of someone, as if they've been wounded.

" Ah! Ffffsshhh..." It sounded like someone breathibg though their teeth... wait, Yuri!

" Hello? Yuri? You ok in there?" I heard her startled gasp and someone crashing to the floor.

" Yuri?! I'm comming in!" I opened the door and saw Yuri rubbing her head, her sleeves rolled up and exposing numerous scars on her arms.

" Oh no... Ugh, ugh... I-I'm sorry..." Tears began forming in her eyes, I rushed over to her and grabbed one of her arms.

" Yuri... this could be infected. Hold on." I helped her up on the bed and got the first aid kit in my room. Yuri was silent, she averted her eyes from mine.

" Hold on Yuri, this might sting a little." I used a disinfectant on her fresh wounds. It was deep and large.

" Aah! Mhmmhm." She muffled her voice with her left hand.

" Sorry. Hold on, I'll wrap it in some bandages." I placed a gauze pad on the fresh wound and wrapped it in bandages.

I did the same thing to her other arm. I was fazed by the amount of scars she had. It took a while but I finished treating her. I sighed and took a sit beside her bed. She was silent, tears flowing down the side of her face. I sighed once more and rolled up my right sleeve.Yuri covered her mouth to hide her gasp. On my right arm was a long gash that have long since closed.

" Heh, scary isn't it? To think I once did this to myself." Yuri inched closer too take a closer look.

" How... did it feel." Yuri asked with this concerned look at me.

" It stung like crazy, yet somehow... it felt good." Yuri pulled back, feeling guilty about asking such a question.

" Hey Andrew, is there something wrong with me?!" She clenched her hands.

" Is it wrong I enjoy doing these things?! Am I mentally ill?" I sat in silence, listening to Yuri.

" I... I'm sorry for bothe-" I stood up and hugged her tightly.

" No, don't be sorry. It's a good thing you bothered me from watching anime, otherwise I'd have to clean up your sheets." I laugh nervously, but she just bowed her head down.

" Please, if you need help in these kinds of things, just approach me." I pat her back lightly.

" I understand your situation. Don't worry, I'm not a judgemental person." She felt relieved.

" Ummm, thank you." Yuri hugged me tightly.

" Hey, want to watch something scary together?" I let go of Yuri and looked deep into her violet eyes. She averted her gaze away from me.

" S-sure." I went to grab my laptop and sat beside her on her bed.

I picked an old Japanese horror movie. She sat beside me, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. I looked at her arms, she unfolded her sweater to cover the bandages. She held a pillow and squeezed it tightly. Once we were ready, I pressed play and we began to watch the movie. I wanted to watch over her tonight, I don't want her cutting herself again.

( Paul's POV)

I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't move an inch, feeling Monika beside me. She kept muttering my name. I looked at her to see that she was hugging a pillow tightly. She seems to have this horrible night terrors daily. I wanted to say something when my throat decided not to cooperate with me. It was sore and dry, I had to get some water. I quietly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I drank a few glasses and I started feeling better. I look at the time on my phone, 1 in the morning. I was about to go upstairs when I saw my room open. Monika stood there with tears on her eyes. She was searching for something frantically, she was about to break down in tears. I immediately hurried up the stairs and her eyes met mine. She had this sigh of relief and hugged me.

" Paul, I had this nightmare again. Please, don't leave me without warning." I comforted her, brushing her brown hair with my fingers.

" It's ok, I'm here now. Sorry..." I lead her back into the bedroom. We sat down and talked about what she was dreaming about.

" The void, filled with anguished screams and suffering. It felt like I was in hell." I held her hand tightly.

" Monika, I'm here for you. I'll help you get trough this Monika." We stared into eaxh other's eyes.

I wanted to kiss her again. But as we leaned towards each other, my phone rang. It was Elise, what the hell?! I answered it, and Elise talked to me in a hushed voice.

" Paul... I messed up. BIG TIME." Monika heard it because I put her on speaker.

" I installed a motherboard in that device I made. Dad called me earlier, it seems he needed that for his work." I was confused.

" What do you mean?"

" Ugh, just... don't mess with it!" Elise hung up. I looked at the device and decided to check the logo of the motherboard.

Miyamoto Tech. Oh my God. I gently put the device down in order not to damage the device. I scrolled down my contacts and called my parents. I pressed video call and waited, Monika was silently watching. Then my parents answered.

" Oh, hi sweetie! How are you champ? My mom and dad was smiling at me.

" Umm, I wanted to see ho-" I was interrupted when I heard a young boy's voice.

" Mr and Mrs. Miyamoto! I'm ready for the physical exam now." A dark haired boy that seemd to be around my age walked into the room.

" Oh, just go to the room to the right down the hall." Monika stood up and shouted.

" Wait!!!" The boy turned around and his jaw dropped.

" M-Monika?! What the hell?!" He ran immediately next to my parents.

" Son?! Who is thi- wait, do you have the other motherboard? The one Mr. Schmidt own?" I nodded in response.

" That explains it. Ok Paul, you and your friend sit down. We are gonna explain what we were doing." They began explaining the project they have been working on for years.

They have been testing the theory that our universe is not alone. To do that, they created a special super computer, they believe that this super computer could peer and communicate with other universes. This thing uses a miniature BLACK hole as a hardrive. But it has a special trait they did not know about. The special motherboard they used were able to open a gate to other universes. It didn't make sense to me at first but they continued. The computer itself only acts as a means of communication with the other worlds. But it needed a huge source of electricity, like lightning. So they had to create a lightning generator. It was going great until a few days ago. It was around that time they found out that if the other motherboard gets activated, they are linked to each other in an instant.

" But, why did they get summoned in different locations?" I asked them.

It seems the motherboard is built to attract as much electricity as it needs to activate. But without a powerbox, it cannot concentrate the electricity to help stabilize the gate. It would form a small 'white hole'and spew out matter that is equal to the energy that was provided. And it would materialize the matter in a random area near the exit point. But since it is linked to the original motherboard, it also opens up a white hole in that place. Ughh... My head hurts from this explanation.

" So, umm, what are we going to do with them?" My parents looked at eachbother and sighed.

" We decided that... We... are going to adopt them." I looked at them in shock.

" What?" I asked them.

" Well you see Paul, this numbskull here doesn't even kave a name! He just calls himself MC. And besides, we own this project! Basically we can do what we want with whatever happens to it." I laughed nervously.

" But you know, we are going home tomorrow for a short while to drop this boy off in the house. And expect to be grounded or something because what you just did is incredibly dangerous!" They said goodnight and hung up. I looked at Monika, who was equally confused as me.

" So that guy is still alive... incredible. To think his mind can survive that much stress. But I'm glad he is alive." I looked at Monika who immediately smiled back.

" I'm sorry dear! Did I make you jealous? Ahaha~ don't worry! I love you much MUCH more than that guy." Monika pounced on me like a cat, squeezing me in a tight embrace. Her eyes glared at me like that of a predator who cornered her prey.

" Paul~ We didn't finished what we were doing earlier. Why don't we finish where we left off..." She pressed herself on me. I felt her chest on mine, it was plump and big but most of all, it was so soft.

" Paul... Haaah... I want you." She pulled away some fabric from my shoulder and bit down lightly.

" Ah! M-Monika." She let go and stared into my eyes. Her green eyes shone like jewels in the light of the moon. It was like she was hypnotizing me with them.

She pushed me down on my bed, and climbed on top of me. Her thighs were between mine. She caressed my cheeks while giving out this soft purr. It was getting hard for me to control myself.

'Your body is stone! Do not yield to the desires of the flesh!' I thought to myself. But it was clear that even my mind wanted some action. As she pressed her body unto mine, it was clear there was no longer the option of escape. She breathed heavily, her body became hotter and drops of sweat started to form on her face. As she was on top of me, some of it fell on my face.

" Paul, please. I can't help it any longer!" She pressed her lips against mine.

I placed my hands on her nape and waist to pull her closer. The smell of her brown hair was sweet and fragrant. It was the same as before, except her tounge was the one leading mine in a passionate dance. Our hands became more adventurous. She straddled me as my right hand drifted from her waist to her chest. She let out a moan as I cupped one of her breasts in the palm of my hand. It was soft and warm, she pulled back from the sudden grasp of my hand.

" P-Paul, Mmhhhmmm~ I-if you kept... Ah! Doing that, I-I'll go crazy~ Ah!" I suddenly fondled her breasts. It was soft and warm in the palm of my hands. She shivered and dropped on top of me. She muffled her moans on my shoulder as she bit on it. It flushed my head with uncontrollable desires and my body became a puppet to my libido.

" Eep! Ah! mmmhhmhhmmm..." I pinched on one of her nipples, causing her body to convulse and shake. After a moment, I felt the area near my junk to be wet. Monika's face flushed with red and embarrassment.

" PAUL! You... DUMMY! I-I came..." Her embarrassed expression caused me to ultimately lose all control. As she was busy processing what happened I siezed her in my grasp. She tried to shake me off but to no avail. I switched our positions to make it so that I am on top. I started to kiss the side of her neck. I took of her t-shirt, then her bra and started making my way downwards. Soon, I was sucking on her breasts, she was clawing at my back, her moans of ecstacy resonated troughout the room. I started to make my way downwards to when she decided to stop me.

" Paul, I-I'm not ready, b-but if you want to, that is fine by me." She flashed me this smile. Soon, I was back to my senses again. How could I do such a thing?! To Monika even!

" I-I'm sorry! I did-" Monika hushed me with a finger and smiled at me.

" No, I initiated it. Besides, I think we both enjoyed it." Monika winked at me before she gestured beside her.

" Let's just cuddle for now. Ehehe." She giggled as I lay comfortably next to her.

" Goodnight Dear~" Monika kissed me on the cheek.

" Goodnight, Love." I kissed her back and we both went to sleep.


	10. Memories

Me and Monika were both woken up by a loud knocking on our door. It was Andrew, saying that mom and dad were here. I immediately put on my clothes and rushed downstairs. They were taking off their coats when they saw me. Mom and dad opened their arms and beckoned me to hug them. I rushed over and we gave each other a nice warm embrace.

" Oh sweetie, sorry if we could only stay for a short while." Mom brubrushed my hair and smiled.

" Hey champ, before we forget. Could you give me the motherboard? And you, come here." The boy that has been acting as the main character in DDLC timidly walked inside the house. He has dark brown hair and yellow eyes.

" Hello... Uhhhh..." I couldn't just call him MC! Mom and dad looked at me too with this look of confusion.

" Just call me... Anon." He laughed at this bright idea of his.

" Oh sweetie, could you show him around the house later?" Mom and dad sat down on the sofa and let out a sigh. I went upstairs and took the device from my computer. I handed it to them and they just looked at it.

" Oh my god... what the hell? Hmmm, this should be easy to fix." They pick it up and waved goodbye to us. Soon, we can hear their car drive off.

" So... Anon, you hungry?" He nodded in response.

" Ok good, come with me to the kitchen." We walked silently towards the kitchen. He took in the shape and feeling of the inside of my home.

" Do you remember what happened, Anon?" He nodded his head.

" All four acts of the game?" He began to clench his fist.

" Yup... every moment of that wretched place. Especially, Sayori." He began to wept at this thought.

" Hey, don't worry about Sayori. Here, let me just call someone." I called Elise on her phone, asking to talk to Sayori.

" Paul? Why are you calling so early in the morning~ I'm still so sweepy..." I can hear Sayori yawn.

" Sayori, it's 8 in t-" I was cut off when Anon rushed beside me.

" S-Sayori?! Is that really you Sayori?!" I can hear the sudden movement of Sayori in her bed.

" N-no way, how? How could be alive?" Sayori sounded shocked.

" I'm not really sure either. But I'm glad you're ok." Anon started crying tears of joy. Maybe because the thought of his childhood friend alive and well made him so happy.

" I can't even remember your name. No, I don't even know your name." Sayori sobbed.

" Anon, call me Anon. The script didn't give me a name." He chuckled to try and ease Sayori's crying.

As Anon and Sayori catched up with each other trough the phone, Andrew called out to me. Yuri was behind him.

" Hey Paul, do you think it will be alright if I brought Yuri along with me?" I looked at him and Yuri.

" Why? What do you need her for?" I asked him.

" Well... I want to hire her in the caf-"

" What the hell Andrew? Are you sure about this? She doesn't even have an I.D. or any legal documents." Andrew and Yuri looked at each other and sighed. Then they looked at me with this puppy dog eyes.

" Pleeeeease?" They said in unison.

" I think it is a great idea Paul! Yuri would learn how to socialize with other people and earn some pocket money." Monika said as she stood beside me. I groaned, yet I yielded.

" Fine... Just don't get her into trouble!"

" Thanks Paul! Let's go Yuri."

" Y-yes." They both hurried out the door and said goodbye. Monika had this smug look on her face.

" One left, and I'm alone. Ehehehehe..." She rubbed her hands together with this grin on her face.

" Monika! I expected better from you." She stood silently, sensing that her plan has been foiled.

" Well... I... wanted to clean the house! It's bad for our health to have such a dusty home. Right?" I was amused by her excuse so I decided to play along.

" Hey Anon! Want to go over to where Sayori is?!" I shouted to him from a few rooms away.

" Really! Sure! Sayori I'll be right over." He ran to me to give me my phone back and asked where Elise's house is. I pointed him to the right direction and he sped off.

" As for you Monika... You're going to help me clean the study room. You're right, actually. Knowing you, I'm sure you spend a lot of time in there." Monika seemed annoyed but she just agreed with me.

" First, we need to take off those books from the shelves and clean the dust from it." Picked up a chair and stood from it to pick up the books on the topmost shelf.

But as we picked up some books, I accidentally dropped a photo album, my photo album. Monika picked it up and began going trough the pictures on it.

" Awwww~ You were so cute in this one." It was a pucture of me as a baby.

" Heh, I hated my baby pictures. I'm always crying when the picture was taken." I got off the chair and we both went trough my old pictures.

" That reminds me, do you have memories of everything in Doki Doki?" She thought about it for a moment.

" Yes... but some of my memories are hazy. But I could still remember the times I met everyone. It is vivid and clear." Monika smiled.

" I met Natsuki in the school canteen. She was sitting alone, looking on as people ate the food they have. I felt pity for her so I gave her some of my food." I saw she had this bittersweet emotion that is being shown in her face.

" I met Yuri in a library. She sat alone in a corner reading the book she always had." She smiked at this.

" Well? Where else you would find Yuri?" We both laughed at this.

" Then there was Sayori... I saw her on the school's rooftop. I wanted to spend some time alone with my thoughts when I saw Sayori leaning on the railing. Her tears were flowing down, and I can see she was in pain." Monika's tears ran down her cheek. I can see this were memories she held dear.

" Thankfully, Sayori noticed me and decided to talk to me. I managed to convince her to join the literature club. And it was thanks to her that many of the fights between us in the literature club were avoided." She sobbed and sniffled at her words.

" They were like a family to me. They truly are my greatest friends..." Monika squeezed her chest, and her emerald green eyes started filling with sadness.

" ...And I tried to delete them. Have I really been that horrible as a person?! How could I do such a thing... I deserve to suffer for this..." I hugged her as she fell to her knees and cry.

" Shhh... It's ok now. You don't have to suffer anymore. Those moments are just menories now." I pat her back as she cried.

" No, those actions are not supposed to be forgiven. I'm... I'M A MONSTER!" I held her tightly and began to weep also. Seeing the woman I love in so much pain.

" No! You're not a monster Monika! If you were, you wouldn't cry for Sayori or the others!" She fell silent, yet she continued to sob.

" N-no... I-I'm a mons-" I kissed her to make her stop saying those words. I hate it. People not being able to let go of their past actions.

I pulled back from the short kiss and flashed her a smile. She was still shaken, but she did calm down. I stood up and held out my right hand.

" Come on, we still have things to do in 'Our Reality', like checking up on Natsuki and John." Monika took my hand and stood up. As I turned around Monika hugged me from behind.

" Thank you Paul. You're the best sweetheart ever." She kissed me on my cheek and ran towards the door.

" Last one to John's house will follow the other one for the rest of the day!" I smiled. It seems as if Monika just forgot about her sadness in a few minutes.

" Heh, bring it on. President." Monika smirked and we prepared to go to John's house.

(John's POV)

 _Ughhhhhh._.. I didn't get to sleep last night. I slept on the futon on the cold, hard floor for the duration of the night. I could still recall the events of this night.

*flashback start*

I walked into the house and saw Granny waiting for me. She prepared some milk and cookies for us. We took a seat and I decided to introduce Natsuki to her.

" Granny, meet Natsuki. She is a friend of mine." Granny looked at Natsuki, who was eating most of the cookies, and back to me.

" You... snagged a pretty one mah boy! I thought you'd never find a real girl in your life! I was scared that you would onky settle for those figurines and ani-" I cut Granny off, because I felt Natsuki fuming beside me.

" Okay Granny, that is enough. Natsuki is not my girlfriend, she just needs a house to stay in." Granny raised an eyebrow.

" Awww, that is sad. On your part anyway. Here I thought you have the balls to actually ask a girl to be your girlfriend. Anyway, sure, she can stay in our house. On one condition." Granny looked at Natsuki. I saw Natsuki was sweating and shivering.

" You... help me bake some treats from time to time. John here stopped baking ever since his heart was bro-" I stopoed Granny once again.

" Ok Granny, too much infornation. I'll have her move into my room. I'll clean the guest room tomorrow." As we made our way upstairs, we heard Granny shout.

" change your sheets! We don't want her to get pregnant just by sitting fown on your bed, don't we?" I felt my face turn red as a tomato. I opened my room and showed her the inside.

" Ew, just like I expected. It's filled with weeb shit." Natsuki flashed me with this disgusted look. She looked around and her eyes laid sight on my figurine collection.

" You even have a figuri- is that a Limited Edition Pink Maid Outfit Hatsune Miku?" She then stood silent. She turned her head way from my direction. Like a typical tsundere.

" N-not like I'm interested in it. Geez, to think people actually spend money on such a... piece of... art..." She murmured something at the end so I didn't really listen.

" Anyway, lets move away from my room towards where you're gonna sleep tonight." I pointed to my bed.

" You sleep there. But before you do, take a bath and change into your pajamas. I'll just put on some freah new sheets on the bed." She groaned at me.

" Ew... Just, ew..." She left with a change of clothes as I changed the sheets.

I put on a sheet with a bunch of these chibi characters from a show called KonoSuba. I got it when me, Paul, his old gf, Elise, Marie and his brother Andrew went to that anime convention. Good times... good times... As I finished, I heard the door opened and saw Natsuki.

Her hair was let down and she was wearing the pink kitty onesie that Sayori picked for her. Her face was red and she was pouting.

" What the fuck are you looking at?!" She covered her chest and glared at me.

" Relax Natsuki. Even if I decided to stare at your chest, I won't even se--" Just before I could finish, a small fist hit me in the shoulder.

" What th-"

" I-IM S-STILL A D-DEV-VELOPING K-K-KID!" I can see that small droplets of tears are froming in her eyes.

" That is a joke, Natsuki. I didn't mean it." Natsuki is still mad.

" You better didn't mean any of that. I'll beat you up if you did." She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

" Well, big or small, it does not matter. I stilk think you're cute." Cue in the tsundere response in three, two, one...

" I'm **NOT** cute! Hmph!" She hopped on the bed and burried herself on the covers.

" Sleep on the floor! You're a dog that deserved to be punished!" I sighed abd grabbed the futons in my closet...

* Flashback Ends*

As I made my way downstairs, I heard knocking on the door. I lookelooked at the window to see Paul and Monika. They were both laughing. I can't really help but wonder, is this the same Monika who did all those horrible things in the Literature Club? I smiled, knowing that people do change. I opened the door and beckoned them in. Maybe this is a reality that I should be thankful for.


	11. Author's Note

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I planned on putting the DDLC rights on the end of the story so...

DDLC and it's contents belongs to Team Salvato and I take no credits for the characters and it's contents.

Scared some of ya' didn't I? Ahaha~ Well it might be true, but you see, I think we could still go for at least 5 morechapters before it ends. So yeah, this may be my goodbye. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Babai!


	12. Fun

( Andrew POV)

I managed to reach my house without any traffic. As I parked my black, Honda City, Yuri woke up from her nap. She tucked away a lock of her purple hair behind her ear and looked around. I showed her my small bungalow style house. It was pretty spacious inside, and I decided to make her wait in the living room as I took some stuff. I ran to the kitchen, and carefully, hid the knifes in a place she won't easily find them. I got back to see Yuri reading a large book with her long, slender legs crossed. I was mesmerized by the calm aura that radiates from her visage. Yuri noticed me and immediately returned into that timid and shy girl I know.

" A-ah, sorry... I shouldn't touch things without permission." I laughed, causing her to be surprised and flustered.

" Yuri! Out of all the girls, I thought you would know the value of books." I puck up the book about ancient gods and gave it to her.

" A book is not meant to be displayed and

admired from a distance. It should rest in your hands and the stories within it be laid out for your imagination." She was speechless, yet in her eyes I can see sparks of admiration. Damn, I always wanted to say that.

" Now, let's go to the cafe. I always wanted a helping hand in the kitchen." As she stood up, she spoke with a voice filled with hesitation and doubt.

" I-I'm... not really good with people." I gave her a smile of reassurance.

" Don't worry, only the two of us would be on kitchen duty. And besides, you'll like the girls there." I chuckled as we got out of the house.

A few hours later we arrived in a small shopping district in my town. In front of us is a closed cafe called 'At Your Service!'. I opened the door and called the staff. We were greeted by a small petite girl wearing a red wig with cat ears in a maid costume.

" Hi! Wel- Oh, it's the manager. And I see you brought a friend." Her tone changed towards Yuri. It was a childish and high pitched voice.

" Hi! Welcome master! I'm your maid, Momo-chan! I'm at your service!" She did this cute bow towards Yuri, who was clearly embarrassed.

" I'll be training her today. I'm planning on hiring her today." Everyone in my staff shot me this strange look.

" Yuri, this eight people help me in running this place. Everyone, this is Yuri, my... uh... Friend! Yes, I want to help her earn some pocket money so I decided she could work here." Yuri decided to play along and nodded in agreement with me.

" I guess we should introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Sigmund. Nice to meet you." The big, muscular guy in the back is my helper in the kitchen. He kinda scared Yuri with his deep, booming voice. He reached out one of his large hands towards her to shake her hand.

" H-hi... Nice to meet you." Yuri shook his hand.

" Please, call me Sig-oneesan." Yuri looked at him with this baffled look.

" Heh, shocker huh? Out of all of us, she is the girliest here. Hi, I'm Anna." The brunette walked up to Yuri. She had a similar height and body shape to her.

" And I'm Chi-san! Woof!" A girl with blue hair and dog ears popped up from behind Anna.

" Nice to meet the two of you." As Yuri bowed her head, the twins approached her slowly.

" Hi, I'm Guri." A small girl with blond hair bowed her head towards Yuri.

" A-and I'm Saito." Her twin brother who was wearing a butler uniform also followed suit.

" Oh, hello. I did not know that there are high scho-"

" Oh, ummm... They are both 22 years old." Anna informed Yuri, who quickly apologized for the confusion.

" Ahahaha, don't worry ma'am. It's art of our charm! Teehee~" They both smiled and laughed.

" Hi, I'm Lala... N-nice to meet you." A frail looking, black haired girl, approaced Yuri and slowly bowed down.

" H-hi... I'm Yuri." Yuri also bowed her head down.

" I-I hope I could be of help to you, Yuri-chan." Lala managed to speak to Yuri, albeit slowly.

" And I'm Yuna. Pleased to meet you!" The girl with white hair, wearing a pink maid uniform bowed to Yuri.

" Hello... It's my pleasure." Again, Yuri bowed. Together, the staff along with me, greeted her in unison.

" Momo, I'm Momo. No further introduction needed." Momo shook Yuri's hand and let go immediately.

" O-okay... Nice to meet you..." Momo smiled in acknowledgement and fell back in line.

" Hello Master! We are At Your Service!" We bowed down and immediately, I started giving the orders.

" Ok, open the cafe and we start in exactly 2 minutes. Yuri, come with me to the lounge room. We need to get you in uniform." I led her to the back with Anna. They closed the door after them and I went to the kitchen. Soon, we heard the signature greeting of Momo and guests coming in. Since it's still 9 in the morning, we expected the usual Special OmuRice. The sounds of the twins, Lala, and Chi-san serving the customers. Soon, the kitchen is being filled with orders. I looked at Sigmund and nodded. Soon, we were keeping up with the orders, but nit fast enough. As we started to pick up the pace, we heard Anna cough from behind us. Yuri walked up and stood beside us. She wore a maid outfit that has long sleevs that reached her wrists. Her long purple hair was tied into a ponytail behind her. She took up a knife, for a moment she hesitated and I looked with uncomfortably. But she started cutting up the vegetables quickly and neatly. She was of great help to us in the kitchen. Sigmund was impressed with her skills, and I saw that she was starting to show some confidence in her.

The day has ended in the cafe. Today was a good day. We may had have a ton of customers, but it was alright. As we cleaned up, everyone was amazed at Yuri's skills. During the lunch and dinner hours, she was able to keep up with the orders easily. Her knife skills and ability to focus on one thing helped us a lot in those confusing and hard moments.

" Wow Yuri! I've never seen a person wield a knife like that before! You were like some sort of swordsman!" The twins were awed by Yuri.

" O-oh, I-it's just... practice. I got good trough practice. Hehe..." Yuri rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

" Could you teach me some of your techniques Yuri? It would be really helpful for me in the kitchen!" Sigmund clasped Yuri's hands together.

" Heh?! O-of course, if I have the time." Sigmund's eyes light up and hugged Yuri.

" Okay... enough of that. Today, everyone did a good job! Nice Job everyone!" Everyone cheered and smiled, including Yuri. She had such a warm and confident smile on her face. It must have been a first for her to show off her amazing skills with a knife.

After she finished changing, we said goodbye to everyone and left for Paul's house to drop her off. Along the way, I asked her about her day. Her eyes light up with this proud and confident look. She had a wide smile on her face and soon, words full of positivity and confidence left her mouth.

" I loved everything about today! That place is like the Literature Club! Well, before the horrible events occured. But everyone in your staff is so accommodating! Anna was of great help to me. When she saw my scars, she understood and gave me that special maid outfit. Sigmund-neesan helped me understand how to keep up with the workload. The others are just so sweet and caring towards me! This day has truly been a wonderful experience for me." I smiled, knowing Yuri is learning how to socialize.

" Thank you, Andrew. Without you, I wouldn't have experienced this." Yuri spoke with a soft yet sincere voice.

" Don't mention it! Oh! I almost forgot! Your wages! I'll give it to you later. Anyway, it's nice to know you enjoyed yourself today." Yuri gave a warm smile.

" I-I want to help around there more. Please Andrew." I sighed at the thought.

" Sure... But first, we have to deal with the complications of assimilating you in society. Mom and Dad may be on it, but it will be hard. To get such documents like birth certificates and I.D.s, you'll have to go trough alot of paperwork." Yuri seemed concerned about this.

" But knowing Mom and Dad, it'll be easy for them. They run their own internet service for god's sake! Going trough such paperwork is easy for them." I assured Yuri. I noticed Yuri was slowly dozing off, heh, she looks so cute. I guess I'll just pipe down a little as not to disturb her.

(Elise POV)

I spent the entire day babysitting this two as my sister went off to work. Anon and Sayori spent an entire day catching up with each other on lost time and a few heart to heart exchanges. In ine of these conversations, it was clear Anon had some hatred for Monika. Sayori too still had some, but was slowly learning to forgive Monika for her actions. I looked at the time and it was around 6. I opened to watch some anime. Anon and Sayori went downstairs later, talking about something.

" Hmph! What do you mean you hate dense characters in anime? You're such a... a... hippopotamus!"

" It's 'hypocrite' Sayori."

" What? I got it wrong again? I'm such an airhead." Anon laughed.

" Yes you are Sayori."

" Meanie." They laid their eyes on the TV. I was catching up on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Soon, their eyes are on the TV.

" MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA... ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!" Sayori smiled at the sudden action.

" Za Weirdo? What? Star Platoon? Nani?" Me and Anon laughed.

" Silly Sayori! It's pronounced..." I look at Anon and we both stood up, glared and posed. I had this smug look on my face while Anon grab the front of an invisible cap.

"ZA WARUDO!"

"STAR PLATINUM!"

We shouted at the same time. We all laughed at each other. But then it hit me.

"You know this anime Anon? How?" Anon pondered about then said.

" I remember some memories from the old reality. Though they are hazy, I remember watching this show." I shrugged it off, after all, I now know other realities exist.

We continued to watch the show. We binged watched it and Sayori and Anon were both completely amazed by it. Still, I cabt help but notice Sayori was leaning on Anon. I can't help but feel jealous. But again, I shrugged it off. A little later I hear my phone ring beside me. I picked it up to see it was John calling me.

" Hello?" John answered immediately.

" Yo! Want to help Monika grind in LoL?" I thought about it and agreed.

A game later, as Sayori and Anon watched more anime, I was shocked at how fast Monika learns about this game. It's like she has scripts due to her being able to predict enemy actions so quickly and precisely. To think that she could play Ekko this good. We just keep seeing her delete the enemy team's squishes. We had a voice chat on and we were all having fun. I could hear Natsuki and John playing Tahm Kench and arguing about how disgusting he is. John was playing Jhin and I was playing Gragas.

I didn't know how it got to this, but it was already 2 in the morning and we are just fucking around. Monika and John went home to play on their PC and laptop while John convinced Natsuki to play on his laptop. We went from normal team comps to fucking four supports and a Tristana. Natsuki chose Lulu because she is cute, but she won't admit it. John and Paul played Janna and Soraka respectively. Monika went for Nami and ne being the highest tier in our group, diamond II, I played Tristana.

I woke up and saw that Anon and Sayori slept on my bed, I guess Sayori put some covers on me while I slept on the desk. I played some of the recording from last night to see what happened. And it's just a mess of everyone laughing. Some insults bg Natsuki here and there and some profanities by me and John. Monika keeps devising strategies like the fucking 'All Push Team'. God... I love this life. At least it's good to see the girls being able to slowly but surely cope and deal with their problems. I smiled as I got up and jumped on the bed. Waking up the two of them.

" W-wha?!" Sayori was surprised while Anon just murmured.

" Five... more minutes." I laughed and settled down between them.

" Just, sleep for a few more minutes you two." I higged both of them and proceeded to doze off as Sayori whispered.

" Cook me pancakes... later..." We all started to fall into a slumber.


	13. Autho-------Monika's Notes!

Hi guys! TheReader1118 again here! I noticed some few plot holes and stuff here and there(stupid autocorrect, not working when I need it and stuff). I'll fix that in the next few cha-cha Hey, what the fuuuuuuuuuu... Monikammmmmmmmmmmm.

Hello? Ah good! It works. Hi!~ As you all know, it's me Monika! I'm also pret- Hey! Stop undoing those ropes! Back to the topic. I'm also pretty bummed about this story ending, even if it's pretty happy. I won't let that happen guys! Ya see, even if the fanfic is ending soon, it only means that THIS fanfic is ending soon. I belie-oh no.

 _monika.chr succesfully stopped._ _Geez._ Anyway... there is that. So... Yeah, this tging is nearing the end so goodbye everyone!


	14. Travels and Dreams

A week has passed since the Literature Club arrived in this world. Nothing much happened, except for many good news. Yuri, for example, has managed to avoid her self harming problems for a few days now. It was thanks to Andrew and his valiant efforts. Like helping her express her emotions trough painting. She has been steadily getting better at it, although her theme is usally about horror. Sayori also managed to start recovering from her severe depression. Anon and Elise have been working hard on that. You can never really see Sayori alone, cause at least one of the two accompanies her. Not just that, they are also putting in the extra effort by helping her see a psychiatrist and express their care for her. Natsuki is also recoveri g from the trauma of being abused. Although she isn't showing it, she has started warming up with everyone around her, especially John. She is now more open with her hobbies and passion. Like she doesn't even hide her manga collection anymore. Granny has also been helping her by giving her tips and recies on baking. Her already delicious cupcakes became even MORE delicious.

Lastly, is Monika. She still gets her night terrors, but it has dropped in frequency. Her doubts that the girls still hate her is slowly being erased. Many of the girls already have forgiven her a long time ago, but their actions towards her were the ones that proved it. They started hanging out and speaking more with Monika. Anon, on the other hand, still distrusts Monika, albeit lesser than before. Monika has been trying really hard on making everyone happy, especially me. She started a vegetable garden in the backyard as a hobby. The plants are growibg quickly and Monika is really proud of this. She also got into this game called Civilization 5 and other strategy games. But most amazing of all, she managed to hack into the Monika twitter page. The reason I didn't notice until now was because she quickly made another account similar to the last one. Although it's tweets have just been posted on a later date. It seems she is getting better at programming. But today is the day. The reason I was so happy the entire week.

Today, I was reminded by my phone to prepare for a special day. Today is the day me and everyone else go to the beach for a two day trip! Everyone was excited, especially the girls. It would be their first time seeing and feeling the pristine white sandy beaches and the cool salty water of the sea. My parents had a retreat house in our home province. The place was known for it's white sand and crystal clear waters where numerous fish and corals could be found. We all woke up around three in the morning. Sayori and Natsuki were so excited that they couldn't sleep at all. They stayed up watching Spirited Away, with John sleeping near them. Yuri and Andrew were basically our acting parents. Speaking of which, mom and dad finally sent the necessary documents needed by the girls. It seems they used the 'gate'to manifest data from their world to ours. How they did it is unknown to me, but it is not important. We all woke up and headed towards the van my family uses on trips.

Andrew and Yuri sat in the front, with Yuri as the navigator. Natsuki and John sat behind them, because they would be the first ones to get off when we arrived. Monika and I sat in the middle, to keep everyone from getting rowdy. And the trio of Elise, Sayori and Anon sat in the back due to space reasons. Everything we needed is with us and we began the triptrip to the beach. The girls and Anon look in awe at the scenery. It was their first time to see the bustling city and the highways that ran trough it. The city glistened and shined like it was the middle of the day. But after half an hour the city is now far into the horizon behind us. It was still nighttime so we decided to take a nap. All except me, Yuri and Andrew are awake. I felt Monima len on my shoulders. Her soft breathing and the smell of her hair entices me to sleep. I looked at the rearview mirror to see Yuri looking and smiling at us. She gave me a thumbs up and went back to looking at the map. I lookes outside to see the vast fields that covered this part of the country. It was still dark so I couldn't really see well. I closed my eyes and doze off... I think I'm a sleep. I was enveloped by darkness but in the distance I see a light in the shape of a human. In it's hands is a phone and all I could hear is things about plot and timeline. I woke up and saw that I have slept for thirty minutes. It was 4:30 am and I noticed that Monika has fixed her position, although still asleep. I lookes out to see we were in the last big city we would pass by. I continued to sleep.

The scene is different. I am now near the figure. He notices my presence but ignores me. He manifested a chair beside him and beckoned. His voice is that of a boy, yet full of authority.

" Ah, e, sit beside me." I took the chair beside him and sat down. I looked over at his phone and saw numerous words.

" You like it Paul? It's the universe. Well... more like YOUR universe." The being laughed.

" Excuse me? What?" The being still laughed.

" Oops, I said too much! Off you go Paul!" The being gestured with his hand and I was pulled back into the abyss.

I woke up and saw that we had made a pit stop at a gas station. Everone began to wake up. I looked at the time and saw it was 5:30 am

" Hmmmm... Are we there yet?" Sayori rubbed her eyes and looked out the window.

" Not yet. Everone that needs to go needs to go. There won't be any more stops as we go trough the mountain." Everyone got out and started stretching their arms and legs.

" Mhm! It's so nice to breath fresh air for once!" Monika exclaimed before taking a deep breath.

" Yes, fresh air is indeed good for the mind and body." Yuri smiled and yawned.

I looked aeound and saw Sayori, Elise and Natsuki heading to the comfort rooms. John and Anon headed for the small convenience store. Monika and Yuri also went to the bathroom. Andrew got out and I went with him to the bathroom to piss.

" As we finished, we decided to checknup on the two. They got out of the store carrying at least 5 bags of food and drinks. We helped them load it in the car and we decided to wait for the girls here.

" The house, what does it look like?" Anon asked Andrew.

" It has a modern design with a few elements of Japanese designs here and there. It has two floors and a roof deck with the second floor having five rooms and two bathrooms. It rests along a hill so it has a really nice view." Anon and John were amazed by this.

" How did you get yourself such a valuable peice of land?" John asked with curious tone in his voice.

" Oh, it was from our grandparents." I chimed in, with all of them nodding.

Soon, the girls finished and we all got back in the car. It was already 6 in the morning so the sun is starting to be seen. At first all we could see is the foliage of the forest, and then, the road started to climb in altitude. The road is pretty narrow at some points, but most of it is retty wide to have three cars fit together. Beside us is great cliffs and ravines, yet the view from here is amazing. The far off cities glistened and fields could be seen sparkling due to the rising sun. I could hear their awe at this sight. Monika wanted a better view so she kept squeezing into me to see the different sights. Since shebwas wearing a green halter dress, I can't help but glance near her chest everytime she looks at the window beside me. Finally, I just decided to switch places with her. Since we can't really stand up, Monika awkwardly stood up in the cramped space and slowly walked to where I was sitting. I carefully slid into her seat, careful as not to accidentally press my face in her bottom. We managed to do it without any incidents and we chuckled about it.

" Hey! It's a monkey crossing the road!" Natsuki pointed out at a small family of monkeys crossing.

" Look John, it's you!" Natsuki grinned at her joke while John just rolled his eyes and smiled.

" Haha, very funny. For that, I won't give you any snacks!" John grabbed a chocolate bar from his bag and began to unwrap it.

" It's just a joke, dummy! _Geez,_ everyone knows a monkey is more handsome than you." At this point, John just didn't care anymore. Sayori chimed in to stop them.

" Natsuki... That isn't nice! John is not a monkey, he is a panda!" John raised an eyebrow at Sayori while Natsuki tried to hold in her laughter.

" Why is that?"

" Because you have large rings around your eyes and sleep _all_ day!" Everyone just laughed except for Sayori, who clearly meant what she said.

" Thanks... Sayori..." John just slumped in his chair proceededproceeded eat the chocolate bar.

" H-hey, why don't we play a game?" Monika finally decided to cheer up John. Monika pulled out some paper from her bag and passed it to everyone. Yuri declined to play tho.

" It's called Road Bingo. The rules are simple! The moment you see one these items on your boxes, you cross them out. Once you crossed out all 16 boxes, you win!" Everyone nodded and we began the game.

I think we spent at lest an hour playing that game. In the end, it was Elise that won. We finally got to the other side of the mountain and from here, we can see the ocean. Everyone was mesmerized by such a view. We could see the small towns and farms of people.Andrew said that we would reach the place ar around 9. I looked at the time and saw it was 7 am. Suddenly, Sayori had a nice idea.

" Why don't we sing some songs?" Everyone was unsure about it at first until Monika agreed.

" That's a nice idea Sayori! Okay everyone! Let's vote on what song to sing!" Monika had this pose she has when she is giving us the writing tip of the day.

The song we agreed to sing is The World is Mine by Hatsune Miku. Anon and I decided not to join for we don't sing that well. Soon, the girls were singing, while John records the whole thing. Soon, after they finished, we gave them a round of applause. Then, it was our turn to sing. We decided to sing an old sea shanty that even Anon knows to sing. As soon as we are done, they applauded us. We spent I think half an hour singing songs until we reached the town. Andrew pulled up in frontfront ofa small diner. We got out of the car and headed inside to be greeted by two young girls.

" Welco- PAUL?! ANDREW?! It's so nice to see you!" They both gave us a hug and kissed our cheeks.

" Cousin Sam! Cousin Tina! It's... nice to see you!" Me and Andrew managed to squeeze out those words before they let us go from their bear hug.

" I see you brought friends with you to the family retreat house. Come, sit! We'll cook you up some breakfast." They brought us to a large table and they started cooking in the kitchen.

" I missed this place, we used to eat here all the time! Eating the legendary meals of Uncle Mark!" Andrew laughed at those times.

" Uncle Mark?" Sayori was curious.

" Legendary meals? Tell us more!" Natsuki and Sayori wanted to hear more of this man's tale.

" He was the best cook in the family! His hands could create the most flavorful of food and his borad knowledge came from years of traveling the world." Natsuki and Sayori were both fascinated.

" ...But he left a year ago, saying he needs to know every recipe in the world." Tina said beforenshe laid down a tray of five OmuRice.

" He left us to hold down the fort while he is gone. That is why we are determined to serve the same quality of food as our father." She went back to the kitchen and brought back the last four plates of OmuRice.

We began eating. It was so good that it seems like our taste buds are having an intense climax. After we were finished eating our breakfast, Andrew paid up and we went back on our way. They waves goodbye as we drove off. Andrew said ut was just an hour's drive from here. Everyone was excited and anxious. I can't helo feeling drowsy all of a sudden. I let my eyes close and I doze off once again. I once again saw the being, holding his phone once again. He had this sad look on his face.

" It's pretty nice, isn't it Paul? To think mere humans like your parents would be able to peer into the other worlds I made." He smiled at me and gestured me to stand by his side. I looked into the phone and saw that he was watching our van travel.

" It really is entertaining you know! All of you are nothing more but lines of data and yet... you feel so real." I looked at him, and saw only light.

" W-who are you?" He merely smiled at me and turned around.

" Are you God?!" I tried to reach him, but once again, but I felt myslef waking up.

" Not really! I'm just a person who writes fanfics in their free time!" He laughed and waved goodbye. I woke up and saw Monika lightly poking me in the face.

" Wake up dear~ We're here!" I heard the soft splashing of the waves on the beach. I looked out to see the the bright beach and the house infront of it.

I see Sayori and Natsuki rushing to the water line and splashing some water on each other. John and Anon were taking out the bags and Andrew was helping them carry it. I got out of the van and saw Yuri and Monika looking out to see. Still, I can't help but feel uneasy due to those weird dreams of mine. I opened the door the the house and entered.


	15. Leisure

We placed our bags inside. Andrew went to open the breaker and restore electricity to the place. I called the girls in so that they could change into their swimwear. God, I missed this place. It's tatami floor and Japanese themed inside while having that modern look in the outside give it some sort of uniqueness. Soon, the lights in this place started turning on. John and Anon carried the bags upstairs while me and Andrew brought the food to the refrigerator. I looked out the window to see Monika and Yuri telling the girls to get inside to change clothes. I went upstairs to go to the room me and Monika would be using. I opened it and placed our bags there. As I was about to leave, I heard Sayori and Natsuki run upstairs. In a flash, I saw them pass by my room and into theirs.

" H-hey! W-what the!!! Aaahhh!!!" I heard John get kicked out of the room by Natsuki while Sayori gently led Anon out of the room before thanking him for bringing her bags.

I heard Yuri asking if John is alright, who then said he is. Yuri entered the room next to mine and closing it. I was about to leave the room when Monika entered the room. She closed the door behind her and looked at me with this predatory grin on her face. She went to her bag and pulled out a yellow bikini.

" Hey... I know you used to look at those pictures of me on the internet. How about I show you the real thing?" As she began to take off her dress, I heard Andrew calling me for helo.

" Oh, erm, would you look at that! Ndrew needs me. Uhm, see you later!" I quickly bolted out of the room.

" H-Hey! Noooo! Don't leave yet!" I heard Monika shout those words as I run down the stairs in a hurry.

As I go to the kitchen, I heard Andrew drag something in the backyard. I got out of the backdoor and saw that he was dragging out a grill along with John and Anon. He asked me to help then bring it to the front. Anon brought the charcoal and John brought the pork and vegetables. Andrew and I pushed the grill, at some point we decided to carry it. As we propped it down underneath a tree, we heard the door fly open. We saw Sayori wore this red and white fringe bikini. She was carrying some pails and things to build a sand castle. She pulled Natsuki out of the door, who was extremely shy about what she wore. She wore a white tankini with bright pink polka-dots. She looked at us and immediately put on her angry and disgusted expression.

" W-what the hell are y-you p-p-pervs looking at?!" We immediately averted our gaze as to save ourselves from the incoming barrage of anger, except John.

" Woah... That brings out yiur cuteness Natsuki..." Natsuki's eyes widened and her face put on a hue of bright red. She stammered backwards and covered her chest and private areas.

" Y-You pervert! I-it's n-not like I-I... WHATEVER!" Natsuki grabbed Sayori and headed to the beach.

We started light up the charcoal in the grill when Monika called out to me. I turned around and I saw Monika wearing a yellow sling bikini. It brought out her nice figure. She really wanted to help me but I told her that she should just watch over Sayori and Natsuki. She pouted at me but she eventually went and babysat the two. I heard Sayori cry, and when we looked, we saw that her sand castle got destroyed by the waves. Monika sat beside her and help Sayori rebuild her castle. I decided to go and help Monika with the girls. I suddenly bump into Yuri, causing me to fall on my back. She was wearing a black bikini, or should I say 'barely' wearing a black bikini. Her arms showed numerous Cuts and scars gowing down the entire length of her arm. She was carrying with her a beach volleyball.

" Oh! I'm so sorry! A-are you ok?" She helped me up and I dusted myself off.

" Oh no, it's ok. I wasn't paying attention on my part." She let out a sigh of relief.

" I'm glad." I smiled at her and went to Monika.

I sat beside Monika, who was busy building the right wing of the castle. I decided to make a little tower beside Sayori's tower. I was making a large tower. It was going pretty well at first, then I noticed the castle shake a little. Then, it started to collapse on itself. A shell appeared and started to move around in what's left of the castle. It was a hermit crab that Sayori buried in the castle.

" Noooo!( =), My castle!" Monika and I looked as the large hermit crab stood up and left.

" We'll build another one Sayori. Here, let me start." Monika started gathering some sand into a solid foundation.

" Here, let me build the watchtower that will help defend against those crabs!" Sayori smiled andbstarted working on the walls.

Soon, we have built a large castle that even has an outer wall. It took us 15 minutes to build. Sayori decided to keep cool in the water. Yuri and John also decided to join us. Monika told us to put on some sunscreen first in order to avoid sun burns. We all jumoed into the water and started splashing each other with the cool, blue seawater. As the girls played around with the beach volleyball, John and I drifted towards the rockier side of the beach. I looked for the small fishes around here. I could hear the girls laughing in the distance. I told John to head back to the shore. As we swam, I thought about what to do later. As I walked to shore, Natsuki threw a bunch of seaweed at me.

" What the?!" I turned around to see their smug faces looking at me.

" Why don't we play some volleyball, dear?" Monika smiled at me.

" Sure... 3v4? That's fair." Elise shouted as she stepped outside the house. She wore a black tankini and her black hair tied into a ponytail behind her.

We set up the net between us and began to play. Elise, John and me on our team while the four girls formed the other. Monika served first.

( Andrew POV)

I listened to the beautiful sizzling sound of the assorted meats on the grill infront of me. I watched the group as they played a rather friendly game of volleyball. I laughed at this, knowing well that Elise is a monster when it comes to sports. As I flipped some of the pork barbeque, I glanced at Yuri. She jumped to spike the ball towards the other team. Paul failed to sve it and Yuri scores a point. I was mesmerized by the way her body seemingly glistens in the sun. Her chest keeps bouncing due to her movement. I notice Natsuki's annoyed look at Yuri, who was being complimented by Monika.

" Yuri... doesn't your back hurt?" Yuri looks at Natsuki, whose arms were folded.

" Now that you ask about... yes. Although I think it's due to the numerous hours of me sleeping in the van." Yuri smiles at Natsuki.

" W-what? I-I don't think it is caused by that. Just serve." Natsuki rolls her eyes at Yuri, who was clearly confused.

As I continued to gaze at Yuri, I heard Anon beside me. Wait, ANON?! I forgot he was beside me!

" You like Yuri, don't you?" He wore a grin on his face.

" I'll admit it, yeah. But you know, it's not really good to rush this things." I was blushing, but trying not to show it.

" Ohhhh?! What do you like about her? Her voluptuous body? Or her personality?" He shot me this inquisitive look.

" To be honest, both." We laughed at this.

" Anyways, go get the foldable table in the back. The food is ready." Anon nodded and went to go get the table.

I called out to the group and told them it's time to eat. But as John turned around to look at me, Natsuki spiked the ball to his face with so much force, it caused him to fall. Everyone ran to John, who was still rubbing his forehead. I shook my head, placed the food on a plate and walked over there.

" Ow, what the hell?!" John said as he stood up.

" What is wrong with you Natsuki?! Do you have any idea of what could have happened to him?!" Monika shouted ay at her. Monika and Yuri glared at Natsuki. Sayori and Elise ran quickly to grab some ice inside.

" Now, now. I'm sure Natsuki didn't mea-"

" No, I mean't to do that." John was immediately silenced by her. Natsuki's head was turned away from us.

" What the hell is wrong with your head Natsuki? Do you actually think that _this_ is still a joke?" Yuri angrily exclaimed at Natsuki.

" Hehe, yup, it's a nice joke. Besides, it was his fault he couldn't dodge it in time. And that wasn't even that hard! He could still stand up." Natsuki kicked some sand. Monika and Yuri didn't look impressed. But John wanted to get some pressure off of Natsuki, so he spoke up.

" H-hey, guys. I'm fine! Don't get too upse-" John was cut short from his sentence when Yuri and Monika glared at him.

" You're too kind with him John! Look at this! It has gotten to the point where you just let her physically hurt you." Monika scolded at John, who was clearly shaken by her angered voice.

" And you, Natsuki... How could you do this to him? You have been constantly hurting the person who decided to stick with you. Someone like John doesnt deserve you. A person who is fucking abusing and insulting the person who could deal with their shit most of the day." Monika was mad. **Really** mad. Yuri may have may have been mad at Natsuki, but she knows that this is too far.

" Tsk, stop acting all goody two shoes Monika. We all know that you have just been acting like this in order to appear you have changed for the better, but deep down, it is still the same you." Monika was silently grinding her teeth. But then, she inhaled deeply and exhaled. She composed herself once more and smiled.

" You're right Natsuki. I have been acting as to show to everyone that I have become a better person now. Even now, I still am possessive of my love..." I know my gut is saying that I need to stop this. But before I could speak, Monika uttered mere words.

"...But at least I'm not a pain to others anymore. Ahaha~ It's funny, you think that acting like a tsundere would make you cute. But no, in fact, it actua-"

" **Monika**! Enough!" Monika stood silent, biting her lower lip as Paul decided to de-escalate the situation.

Yuri walked over to Natsuki, but as she extended a hand in order to try to comfort her, Natsuki hit it away.

" I... want to be alone." Natsuki turned around and walked inside the house.

Sayori and Elise ran out of the house with an ice pack. They were concerned about Natsuki, who was holding back her tears as she went to the bathroom. Yuri talked to them about it while I saw Paul glare at Monika.

" Did you have to be so straight forward?" Monika just shrugged.

" We need to talk, later." Paul turned and decided to go and help Anon with the table. Anon was oblivious to what justst happened.

Monika sat underneath a tree near us. We could hear her silently sobbing. The table was quiet. John seemed fine but he was saddened at what happened. Yuri was still concerned about Natsuki and Monika. Anon and Elise where also silently eating, thinking of what they should do. Sayori was really trying to cheer us up, but to no avail. Then there was Paul, he kept glancing at Monika and sighing. I finished cooking Monika's vegetable kebab. I put it in a plate and walked over to her. I placed it by her side and I decided to try and comfort her.

" Hey, for what its worth, Paul isn't mad at you. He is just... dissapointed that you did those things." I pat her on the shoulder, but no response. I decided that maybe I should go fishing.

( John's POV)

After I finished eating, I was deeply rattled by the events that happened. As I pondered on what to do, I felt like tgere was a heavy weight on my chest. I needed to to talk to her. I rushed inside, as quickly as the wind, trying to find Natsuki. I went upstairs, but as I reach the last step, I nearly slip on a wet footprint. It headed towards our room. I slowly approach the white door. I hesitated at first, but I managed to knock three times.

" Hey Natsuki? Are you there?"" There was no response.

" You need to talk? I'm willing to talk if you want to." The only response is silence. My knees felt weak and my heart started to sink.

" Natsuki... I'm coming in! Pardon the intrusion." But as I opened the door, I heard Natsuki shouting at me.

" **W-WAIT! N-NO! YOU IDIOT! STOP!"** I entered the room while Natsuki was changing into a fresh pair of clothes. She was completely naked except for the blue panties she about to wear.

" DUUUUMMYYY!!!" she shouted at me before throwing a pillow at my face.

" Close the door and get out!" I did so immediately and waited outside for at least three minutes. But she soon opened the door and told me to get in.

I sat down beside her, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a panda on it and shorts. Her hair was let down, she did not bother fixing it because it was still wet. She sat beside me, yet she refused to look at me or say anything. I swallowed, and I decided to apologize to her first.

" Natsuki, look, I'm really sorry that I couldn't stop them from going too far." Natsuki finally looked at me, yet her gaze was that of someone who is irritated.

" You're an idiot. Why are _you_ apologizing? It should be me!" She once again turned her head away from me.

" Besides, what I did back there is uncalled for..." Natsuki's hands that were rested on her lap clenched into fists.

" Natsuki... I forgive you f-"

" _SHUT UP!"_ Natsuki shouted at me, albeit softly.

" Why, why are you like this?! Why must you treat me so nicely even if I just cause you hardships?" I could see tears flowibg down her cheeks, yet she kept wiping them away.

" B-because... I... can't help but feel pity for you." She fell eerily silent, then she chuckled.

" It's true then, I really am useless and a pain in your ass. I'm sorry I'm so useless." She started shaking and her tears flowed down harder.

" This is why I pity you... you don't really show your true feelings." I stood up and hugged her tightly. She let out a soft gasp and I felt her heart beat faster.

" I pity you because you act so tough and mean to conceal your true feelings." Her sobbing and sniffling became louder.

" I-I'm... sorry... John... I'm sorry that I'm a pain for you..." She hugged me weakly.

" Nonsense! You're no pain for me. You're like a kitten, feisty but cute. I always wanted to take care of a kitten." Natsuki returned my embrace with hers. It was a warm embrace, although my shoulder is kinda wet due to the tears.

" Dummy... phrase your words better... I don't feel conforted at all." Natsuki whispered into my ear before letting out a sigh.

" Maybe I should change the way I act... I just hurt peo-"

" No! You won't be the 'Natsuki' I love anymore!" I pulled back from my embrace and shook her shoulders lightly. Shddenly, realizing what I just said, I felt my face turn as red as a tomato, and so did Natsuki's.

" Y-you... really meant that?!" She covered her face to hide her blush. I nodded in response. She shook her head from side to side.

" Dummy! Idiot! Numbskull! Airhead! You shouldn't say it like that!" She stood up and pouted at me with her hands at her sides.

" Then how should I say it then?!" I was still sitting on the bed. She leaned her face closer to me, so close that I could feel her short breaths.

" L-like this... CLOSE YOUR EYES, IDIOT!" She was fuming so I decided to just play along.

" Ugh... Ah... I-I-I... love... you..." I was about to open my eyes to complain when I felt a pair of soft lips meet my own. It lasted only for a few seconds and it ended as quickly as it started.

" Don't tell anyone about this..." Her head was bowed down, to avoid my eyes and to hide her red face. I smiled and stood up.

" I'm glad I can finally hear what you think about me, Natsuki." I once again pull her in a tight embrace.

" I love you." I whispered to her.

" Even though you'reban idiot that waited this long to say it, I still love you." She hugged me tightly and smiled.

( Paul's POV)

I was looking for Monika, but I couldn't find her. I decided to look upstairs when I heard Natsuki and John talk to each other. Heh, it's pretty nice to see those two back together. But still, where is Monika? I really wanted to talk with her. Maybe... maybe she is just around here. Hopefully...

Dear readers,

I know this is a bit sad... but I have to take a quick break from this fanfic. I couldn't really work on my other novel if all my spare time gets eaten up by this fanfic. I'm going to go take a quick hiatus for a few days to submit a few chapters of my novel... See ya guys on Friday!

Sincerely,

TheReader1118


	16. Fishing

(Paul's POV)

I went outside to look for Monika. I was filled with worry for her. I searched frantically around the house but to no avail. Just as I was about to call the others for help, I saw her walking back to the house. Quickly, I rushed up to her. Her cheeks and eyes were red and puffy. She turned her head away from me as I came up to her.

" I'm... sorry..." She was silently holding back her tears. I sighed and took her hand. I led her to a log that sat infront of the beach.

" Hey... I'm not mad at you or anything." I placed my hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer.

" I'm just, uhhh, upset. I'm upset because you were not really able to hold back a little." She began to tear up even harder. I guess my phrasing is just, horrible.

" Monika... I know you didn't mean anything you said back there. I'm also pretty sure Natsuki won't be able to stay mad at you." I leaned over to her. Her expression may be sad, but at least she stopped crying.

" But what if... she stays mad at me? I really regret what I said back there Paul. And I-" I stood up and pointed to the house.

" Monika, if you really regret what you did. Go there and apologize to Natsuki. Not me." I had a stern yet compassionate expression. Monika tried to say something but no words came out. She managed to stand up and looked at me.

" Then would you promise to stay by my side? I need your help to do this. I'm scared." She looked down at the sand with a nervous look on her face.

" Of course! I'll do my best to make the situation as calm as possible." I went up to her and hugged her. It was quick, yet it managed to atleast give her some courage.

As we went inside the house, we saw that Yuri and Andrew sat in the dining table drinking tea. Beside them is Anon, Sayori and Elise who were playing skme games on Elise's laptop. We entered the dining room and sat down near the middle. The atmosphere is calm yet heavy. I could feel the stare of everyone go from Monika then to me. Before I could say a word, John and Natsuki also entered the dining room. Monika and I looked at them. Natsuki had an expression of surprise while me and John just sighed and smiled at each other.

The room felt silent and heavy, like some sort of foreshadowing. Natsuki averted her gaze from Monika and headed for the kitchen. But as she assed Monika, Monika stood up and bowed her head.

" Natsuki, I'm terribly sorry for the things I said earlier!" Natsuki stood still for a moment. Monika was calm, yet we could see her shake nervously from time to time. Natsuki slowly went near Monika, her hands clenched into fists.

" Natsuki... I'm-" Before Monika coyld finish her sentence, Natsuki slapped her. It wasn't too hard, but not too light either. Monika was stunned and shocked.

" That's for earlier! And this..." We were about to stand up and stop when Natsuki hugged her tightly.

"... Is for apologizing. I'm also sorry I also said those things to you." Monika was still i. shock at what happened, but she managed to return the hug.

"...Still! That hurt ya know! As much as my slap feels, that's how much those words hurt!" Natsuki managed to laugh but, Monika started crying.

" I'm really sorry then Natsuki! I'm terribly sorry." Natsuki just smiled and continued to pat her.

" There, there, I forgive you. Don't worry about it Monika! Holding grudges is lame. Besides! You need to change into some clothes. You're gonna get a cold you know?" As Natsuki let go of Monika, she wiped her tears and nodded. She went upstairs to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes.

" _Geez,_ Monika still is a kid when it comes to the feelings of others, huh?" Natsuki murmured.

" And you're like a grownup! You managed to calm Monika down Natsuki! Wait... isn't that my job?" Sayori exclaimed.

" Yeah, it's true. I've never expected that kind of behavior from you Natsuki!" Anon said loudly.

" Enough of that! Now that everyone has made peace, why don't we celebrate?" Andrew clasped his hands together. He gestured to Yuri and she pulled out a large bottle of wine from under the table.

" Let's get was-"

" NONE OF US IS OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK!!!" Me, John, Sayori, Elise and Anon shouted in unison.

" I want to try some." Natsuki was already beside Andrew and Yuri. They started to fill each other's wine glass.

" Kampai!" They cheered as we looked in horror as those three drank.

" Hey guys! What did I... Oh." Monika too, also watched silently. We sighed and left the three to their vices.

We heard the loud merry making downstairs. We laughed as we heard Yuri squeal because of Natsuki. We could hear how envious Natsuki is towards Yuri's body. John was forced to watch over Natsuki while Sayori, Anon and Elise wanted to see the moonlit beach. Monika and I decided to just hang out in my room. I planned on watching some anime, but it seems Monika had other plans. She jumped beside me and... inserted a hardrive into one of my laptop's slot. She told me she wanted to watch some movies. I agreed and I played the movie, it was Howl's Moving Castle. Even though I watched it a couple of times now, Monika hasn't. We cuddled to together and prepared to watch the movie. We were wrapped in blankets, and were like burritos. As the movie rolled, I felt myself getting drowsy...

I woke up in the damn early hours of the morning to what felt like an earthquake. Andrew was shaking the both of us like some damn ragdolls. He had this huge grin on his face. He wore a green fishing hat and vest, ah god no. Monika squinted her eyes and was surprised by this.

" W-what's happening? Is it an emergency?" Monika muttered out slowly.

" Nope! We're going fishing!" Andrew pulled the two of us up and dragged us outside.

We got out and saw everyone outside, tired and sleepy. Andrew told us to line up so that he can explain where we are going. His voice was shaky from excitement, he told us that we are going to a fishing spot where he used to fish all the time. He told us that the fish there are big and delicious, that the waters are so calm and clear, you can see the sea floor. We were excited, but too tired to show it. Soon, he shoved us back into the van and sped off. We spent the next few hours catching some z's. I was pulled back into reality once again, but this time, by Monika. She was ecstatic at the surreal view of the place. Ah, I remember this place. Crystal clear waters all trough out the small bay, the soft breeze hitting your face and the sound of the water splashing unto the sand. Everyone stood in awe of the sunrise, it's reddish hue was shined in contrast with the blue waters.

" Wow! It's so beautiful! Can we swim in it?" Sayori excitedly asked Andrew.

" Nope! You know why? Look over there." Andrew pointed out his finger into the mouth of the bay. Fins, though hard to see from here, there is no doubt about it, those were fins.

" The area is infested with sharks because of the large fishes that can be found here." Everyone looked at him like he was a lunatic.

" So, you brought us out here, with nithing to do?" Natsuki huffed at Andrew, who simply smiled.

" That is were you are wrong! I'm teaching you guys how to fish and cook it." He opened the trunk of the van and took out a few fishing poles. He split us into groups and gave us one fishing pole per group.

" Now, Yuri and I will be the first group, second is John and Natsuki, followed by the three over there and last is Monika and Paul. Now, before we fish, let's eat!"

Andrew pulled out a few sandwiches he made and we started to eat. After we finished, Andrew dragged us into the shoreline and spread us out.

He taught us how to cast our lines and how to place bait on the hooks. At first, everyone had some difficulties, but they managed to figure it out. Soon, we were sitting by the shoreline, waiting for a bite. After a while, Natsuki started jumping anxiously.

" Hey! I-I... Oh my god, what the hell!" Natsuki was being dragged to the water. Thankfully, John took hold of the pole and began to pull.

" W-Watch where you're touching!" Natsuki let go of the pole and left John to pull.

" Sorry! Anyway, I-I think it's a grouper! Holy hell, that's heavy!" Andrew laughed in the distance. John was having a hard time reeling it in, but he managed to tire the fish out. Soon, he dragged a huge red grouper unto the beach. It was probably a foor long.

" Hey, nice catch-" I was stopped midsentence when I felt my line give a tug. Holy hell, it's pulling hard.

" Paul! You need help?" Monika called out, I politely refuse and told her to just ready the net.

I looked on to the spot where my line is and I was in shock. I could clearly see a huge fish jump out of the water. It was probably around 4-5 feet long. It had brown scales and a large head. Andrew saw this and ran up to me. He took the pole and began to reel in.

" Ha! What a beauty! I'll handle this Paul, go help John cook the other fish." Yuri ran up to Andrew to try and assist him. We all put down our poles to assist him.

But in a flash, the waters stood calm once again. The line snapped and the giant got away. Andrew sighed, but he was not angry. He laughed and looked on into the distance.

" Let's go back to fishing everyone! I'm sure we could catch more fish by the end of the day!" Andrew fixed my line and went back to his spot.

Monika and I sat down as we waited for something to bite our line. We admired the view of the sea. It's blue waves splashed on the white sand beach. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and purred. I placed my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me. We stare into each other's gaze before kissing each other. It was just a short kiss, yet it was filled with love.

( Elise's POV)

Look at them, being all lovey-dovey with each other. I continued to feel my line for any signs of fish on the other end, none. I sit back down and looked over at Sayori and Anon playing near the water. I wish I could experience something like that. John and Andrew are on a roll, they've been reeling in fish after fish for a while now. I looked out far into the horizon, watching as the distant boats pass along. The boats brought to mind the end of the vacation, and the coming of school. I looked the two and thought about how will I enroll them in our school. I sigh... and I continued to look at my line.

(Andrew POV)

It was in the afternoon when we managed to get home. I heated up the grill so we could cook the fishes we caught. We managed to catch around at least a dozen different fishes to eat. I asked Paul, John and Natsuki to prepare and marinade the fish. I heard the chatting and laughter within the house. Ah, my, how the good times feel. They came out, carrying the fishes that have been wrapped in tin foil. I begin to cook the fish on the grill. The sizzling and aroma that came from the fish is mouthwatering. Everyone else watched as I began to cook the fish, and we began to exchange stories with each other.

As the the last of the fish was taken off the grill, I called out to the group. By this time, we are all famished. As they rushed out the door to eat, I smiled. The club truly is a family, huh? Seeing everyone together and happy made me happy. I wish this kind of scene could last forever, but it can't, can it?

Author's note!

Hi! Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next ones would be longer. Welp, guess it's almost time to end this fanfic, huh? Sorry for yapping for so long. See you guys tomorrow!

TheReader1118


	17. Wrapping up

(Elise POV)

It was around 6 in the morning when we left the beach house. The van reeked of the aroma of the leftover fish. I looked at Sayori, who was hugging a pillow as she slept beside me. Damn Anon, always staying near her. I couldn't grab a chance to be alone with Sayori because of this idiot. The only time he separated from Sayori is when he or Sayori took a shower. I sighed and looked out the window, I'm tired at looking at Paul and Monika, John and Natsuki and Andrew and Yuri being lovey-dovey. I watch the passing cars, people and houses, it was all but a blur due to the speed of the car. I decided to close my eyes and nap for a while.

I woke up due to Sayori poking my cheeks. She smiled as I opened my eyes.

" Wake up dummy! We're home!" I wiped the drool of my face and looked outside the van's window. We are parked infront of Paul's driveway. I stretched my arms and got out of the van to stretch my legs. Oh, how I missed the smell of the city! Sayori jumped out of the van, followed by Anon. We helped take out some of the things from the van before we went home. I took out my keys and opened the door to my house. I opened the lights and made my way to the sofa. Sayori decided to go take a shower, so Anon had toto stay with me in the meantime. We haven't really talked with each other even though we are always beside Sayori. It was really awkward channel surfing with some guy beside you. I settled for an anime about moe school girls in a zombie apocalypse.

" Um, Elise... Do you hate me?" Out of nowhere Anon asked me this question, causing me to be surprised.

" Why? What makes you say that?" I calmly asked Anon. He was silent, thinking abou what he should say.

" Well, you don't really talk to me that much. I also noticed that you sometimes give me an annoyed look." I was embarrassed, but I tried to remain calm.

" Ok, let me ask you something before I answer. What do you think of Sayori?" I folded my arms and awaited his answer.

" What?! She is my best friend and we are _only_ best friends." He shot me this shocked and offended look.

" Oh, I see... Anon, I don't hate you, I hate what you're doing." I sighed and looked at him.

" E-eh? Have I done anything to you?" He was confused, as expected.

" You have been ruining my chances with Sayori! I just want to spend some quality time with her, yet here you are!" I quickly shut my mouth to prevent saying something I would regret.

" I see! You should have told me earlier, geez, I'm really sorry." He laughed awkwardly and smiled.

" Well, I thought you like Sayori, so it was pretty hard." I bowed my head to hide my embarrassment.

" Oh, I do. I like Sayori, but only as a friend. Personally, I like Yuri, but she already has Andrew." He chuckled once again to lift the awkwardness in the air.

" Oh, Uh... well I guess, we're cool?" I looked at him to see his reply.

" Sure! Now, if you want to spend time with Sayori, I'll let you guys be alone later." He smiled and stood up.

" I'll go take a nap, you and Sayori go get some quality time." He heads up to his room and I was left alone in the living room.

After a while, Sayori sat down beside me, wearing a T-shirt that was clearly 2 sizes bigger than her and blue shorts. We sat silently as we watched the anime in front of us. Suddenly, she went up to me, inches from my face, and stared intently.

" Hmmmmm... Elise, are you sick? Your face is red!" She pressed her forehead against mine to feel my temperature. I felt my heart skip a beat and my body become hotter.

" I-I think you have a fever! You're burning up Elise! Hold on, I'm gonna call Anon." Sayori was about to get off the sofa when I grabbed her hand. She recoiled from her surprise.

" N-no, I'm not sick..." Sayori tilted her head and looked at me with a confused expression.

" Eh? Then, why is your face red?" I paused for a moment to think of an excuse.

" I... uh... I'm just really happy I can spend some time alone with you." I smiled at Sayori.

" Really?! I'm glad I could make you feel happy!" Sayori smiled warmly at me.

" Then... w-would you accept my confession?" A moment of awkward silence fell between us. My heart race, I was sweating like a waterfall and my hands were fidgety.

" Huh?! Did you do something wrong?" I facepalmed my self, why is this girl such an airhead? But, that's what makes her so loveable.

" N-no... It's, a love confession. I love you Sayori." I waited for her response.

" I love you too Elise! Isn't that what best friends should do? love each other?" I felt my life drain from my body. What kind of rejection is this? I just took a deep breath and exhaled.

" No, that's not... Nevermind, lets just watch the anime." As I slumped into my chair, Sayori giggled at me.

" Ehehe, I was just joking. I accept your confession." My mind went blank as she said these words. She then kissed me on the cheek.

" Anon can never love me, he sees me as someone he must protect, but not a possible love interest. Besides, you're the character that actually makes his decisions. My script says that I love the MC, but I know that it's you that have been making his decisions." Sayori then hugged me tightly.

" I know how many times you have tried to save us, especially me. Thank you so much Elise, I love you for that." She started crying on me. She said it was tears of joy. I returned her hug tightly. It was a great moment for me.

" Heh, it's fine. I was doing it for you, you know?

" Hey, is it okay? You know... since we're two girls after all." Her voice was that of worry, but I simply hushed her.

" I'm sure it will be fine." I pulled away from her hug and patted her head. We returned to watching anime after that, except we held hands for the entire duration.

( Anon's POV)

Forbidden love! Ah, I love reading doujinshi about this kind of things. For their entire exchange, I eavesdropped on them from the stairs. Being careful as not to let my presence be noticed. I smiled as I finally see these two confess their feelings. Although... I do feel bad, since I am the only one in the group without a partner. I watched as the two watched anime together, with their heads leaning against each other. I remembered something all of a sudden, Sayori's depression! We have been attending therapy sessions, and it's paying off. Now, Sayori can finally have someone to give her the love she deserves. I got up and went back to my room and thought about my new life.

I have seen the literature club finally cope with their problems. I am surrounded by such a nice group of friends. I got out of that prison I once called 'My Reality' and I finally see my bestfriend safe and sound from her demons. Ahhhh! This is the life I wanted for everyone, I'm happy my wish got fulfilled. I looked at the ceiling as my eyes drifted off to sleep.

( Paul's POV)

" Monika! Hey, you can't do that! Mhmmm!" I moaned as a sudden surge of pleasure coursed trough my body.

" Nope! This is my thanks to you after all you have done! Now, hold still~" Monika mused before another wave of ecstacy flowed trough me.

" Mhm! Ah! B-Be gentle, it hurts a little." I exclaim to Monika, but she doesn't listen.

" If I do it gently, I won't be doing it correctly! Now just relax, I can't give you a proper massage if you keep shaking like that." I felt Monika press hard into my back. My spine let out a crack and I felt better. It was like a weight on my back was finally released.

" W-wow, I do feel better, thanks Monika. Where did you learn that anyway?" I asked her as she continued to massage my back.

" I just looked online for stuff to make your lover happy. Now, does this feel good?" Monika began to rub my shoulders. Ahhhh, the tension in them disappeared as she rubbed them.

" Ah... there, that's the spot. Ahhhhh~" She managed to get rid of the mild pain in my lower back.

" Uhmmm, Paul? Have you seen my book arou-" Yuri walked in trough the open door. She stared for a moment before getting all flustered and ran away. We let out an amused giggle.

" Ahaha~ I guess we need to go explain this later or there might be some misunderstandings between us." Monika laughed as she continued to rub my back.

" Yeah, well I'll be the one to talk to her. For now let's just enjoy this moment." I just started to doze off as the delightful pleasure of getting a massage finally set in.

I woke up around 4 in the afternoon. The cool and light air flowed trough the wide open windows into my room. Beside me, I saw Monika snugly cuddled beside me, her brown hair covered her angelic face. I gazed into her beautiful features as she slept. Her soft skin, her inviting lips, her long, silky brown hair and her beautiful, long and slender legs. I caressed her cheek to feel more of her warmth. As my fingers departed from her cheek, her eyes slowly opened to reveal the enchanting, emerald green eyes of hers. She gazed at me and held my hand before placing it back on her cheek.

" Paul... let's just stay like this forever." She embraced me tightly and buried her face on my chest.

" We can't, we need to eat foooood~" I mused to her and ran my fingers trough her head.

" Let's just call the others and tell them to bring food." She exclaimed lazily.

" Welp, I'm getting up. I want to eat some snacks." I tried to stand up but Monika grabbed my hand and yanked me back to the bed. She climbed on top of me and higgeed me.

" No! I won't let you leave me. Hmph!" I sigh and gave her cheek a soft peck. A streak if pink flew across her face.

" W-wha? Don't do those things without warning! I wasn't prepared, so I won't be able to enjoy it." She giggled and let go of me.

" Well, I don't want to keep you locked in here with me forever, I'm gonna end up repeating my mistake, and I also want chocolate. But to make it even, here." Monika suddenly kissed me on my cheek and laughed. Monika is like a kid sometimes.

" Now, let's go eat some chocolate!" She sprang up from my bed and pulled me out of my room.

( Somewhere in the mountains, in Miyamoto Tech Laboratories)

Tests were being done on the super computer. If this is successful, they could finally release the papers about so many incredible findings. This last test would see if such a machine can prove if there is a god. But as we used the computer, the power began to fluctuate. The backup generators started to malfunction as well. The room on which the computer could be found started to light up with lightning bolts. The fabric of reality began to crack as the black hole that acted as a hard-drive started to get bigger. It seems it caused electromagnetic pulses as the parts of the computer started to malfunction, causing the malfunction of the different power generators in the site. Reality is about to torn apart.


	18. The End

(Paul's POV)

Monika and I sat infront of the TV, eating the sweet, sugary chocolate I had lying around. Yuri and Andrew went to the cafe to check on the staff. The living room is the only place in the house where noise could be heard. We watched Toradora while we waited for the others to arrive. Time flew by as we went trough episodes of the show. We reached the snow ski arc when I decided to take a break for a moment.

" I need to take a break for a moment. I need to go grab some food." I stood up and stretched my arms. Monika looked at me with puppy eyes.

" What? What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She beamed brightly at me.

" More sweets! I want more sweets!" Monika pleaded to me. I simply nod and walk away.

I gathered the chocolates and candies in the refrigerator, along with a pre-made ham and egg sandwich. I was about to go back to the living room when I felt a light tremor. Suddenly, the lights in the house started to flicker on and off. The appliances in our house started to fluctuate. I stopped what I was doing to see if the electrical system in our house had any damage, but as I walked towards the breakers, my phone started to ring. I picked it up to hear the sobbing and saddened voices of my parents.

" Paul... we will always love you, and whatever happens, please-" The dreadful sound of metal being torn apart and the tormented wailing of souls can be heard from the backround before the line got cut off.

" M-Mom?! Dad?! Hello?! Are you guys alright? Mom? Dad?" I dropped my phone and myself to the floor. A cold chill went down my spine as my mind tried to process what is happening.

" Paul! Look at the news!" I scrambled to my feet and dashed towards the living room. I looked in horror at the live feed of what is happening my parent's laboratory. The entire site is being rapidly consumed by a growing black hole.

" What the hell?! Mom and Dad are still there! Monika, we have to make sure they're safe." I stood up and was about to run trough the door when Monika stopped me. Tears were flowing down her rosy cheeks.

" We can't help them anymore. I'm sorry." Monika embraced me tightly. I was dumbstruck, to see the brink of the apocalypse in front of you, it does a number on your brain.

I pulled away from the hug and looked outside. The loud sirens and ringing of bells echoed trough the air. My heart sank as I came to terms with my parents' fate. I simply stood silent and shivering, the distant destruction of the world is fast approaching. I walked towards the sofa and laid down, I'll just let this whole thing happen while I sleep. But before I was able to close my eyes, Monika lept on top of me. She covered my face with a thousand soft kisses before boldly pressing her lips unto mine. We closed our eyes and let our worries melt with our passionate and fiery exchange. After what felt like forever, we pulled away and cupped each other's cheek.

" I love you, Paul..." I felt her caress my cheek.

" I love you too Monika, and I want to at least spend my final moments with you." I gently caress her cheek to try and comfort you.

" I'm sorry Paul, but I have to do this. I can feel it, that thing is converting the world into raw data. That means I coyld still do this..." Monika gestured in the air, and to my shock, a command console appeared. She typed something before I suddenly lost consciousness.

I rubbed my aching head as I woke up on the floor. I looked around and saw that K was in the space room, except this time, I was actually in it. I stood up and turned around to see Monika crying on her desk. I walked up to her and shook her lightly. She looked at me and stared with her glistening, moist, green eyes. She smiled for a moment before hugging me.

" I'm sorry! I couldn't save them... I tried but their data has already been corrupted by it. Forgive me..." She cried heavily on my shoulder, I simply pat and told her it's gonna be alright.

" Hey, look at me... I know we can save them, together! So let's just keep our heads in the game, okay?" I once again hug her, but she quickly pulled away. She smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

" Hey, remember when I said it's time for us to be a hero? Well that time has come." She slowly walked up to me and placed a picture of all of us in my hand. It was taken when we were at the beach. She smiled and pulled out her console.

" You're gonna start to find their data? Good! I'll help you with that." I exclaimed optimisticly, but she merely shook her head.

" No, I'm not powerful enough to do that. But I can give you the power to find out how." Suddenly, I felt my head ache. I caught a glimpse of her console and saw that we basically share admin powers. Beside that, I saw some sort of command.

" Paul, I'm really sorry for this. Please know that I will forever love you." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" Monika... what are you doing?" I stammered out, weakened by the pain.

" The world you loved is now destroyed because of me. The machine that allowed my love to reach you destroyed the world you loved. I may not be able to bring that world back, but at least I'll rid you of the memory about us and give yoh your second chance to rebuild the world." She hugged me tightly but quickly. I tried to stop her, but I saw it. Initiate/WorldRestart, but below it was an exception, my name. Before I could yell out to stop what she is doing, my consciousness was ripped away and I felt myself falling down into an abyss once more. But I managed to fight the command, even for just a few moments, I just need to tell her something.

" I'll save you Monika! And everyone! I'll find a way, and we'll be together again! So... Wait for me!" Before I slipped into a deep sleep, I heard her say something.

" I'll be waiting, my love. So don't forget me." Tears were streaming down her face yet she smiled. I wanted to hug her but I finally slipped into a deep sleep.

I woke up in a white space devoid of any life. I... don't remember anything, not even my name or age. But I do remember something, I told someone I'll save them, but who? Ugh... As I stood up, I looked around to see someone sitting and playing with something. I ran up to him and he turned around to greet me.

" Oh! Here you are! Come, walk with me my boy! We have so much to talk about." He had a warm smile on his face, and he gestured for me to stand by his side.

" Who... are you?" I asked timidly. He laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder.

" I go by many names. God, Creator, Allah or some other shit I don't care. But I like to call myself a writer. You know why? Well the man that came before me called himself the painter. Ahaha~ Such a silly reason." He continued to laugh as we walked in a straight direction.

" Look, let me tell you something. You have suffered the fate me and others before me had suffered. We all wanted to save someone, but we have forgotten who it is, so we just watched and watched." He smiled and looked into the distance.

" That was our mistake. We watched to see if the person we are watching would succeed in saving the person they wanted to save, that we failed to see the outcome of being a simple bystander." He sighed and looked at me.

" Now, before I leave you... here. A gift from me to you." He placed a finger on my forehead and suddenly, knowledge flowed trough me. I knelt down due ti the shock of everything.

" Enjoy kid! That is the knowledge of creation! You may not be able to see the future, but at least you can compute for it. But I'm really sorry, that is just knowledge of the universe, not the knowledge of everything." He laughed as I looked at him. He had a confident look on his face.

" Your old life is gone, so you have no use for those memories or the memories of everyone you knew. Now, go and create the universe you desire!" Before he turned around and walk away, I stood up and asked him.

" Who... am I?" He paused for a moment to ponder about it.

" Since you are gonna be creating a universe and is so powerful reality bends to your will, you're like... A KAMI-SAMA!" I looked at him with a confused expression.

" Oh right, the knowledge is still settling into your noggin, okay. A kami-sama is the Japanese for god or creator." He clasped his hands and then warned me.

" There are worlds beyond yours, and if you travel there, you could and will die. Since your code doesn't belong in that universe, it will try to dispel you like a virus." I wanted to clarify on that, but before I could ask... he was gone.

I don't know how long has passed, vut the once empty canvas of white around me became a universe filled with celestial bodies. The knowledge that has been given to me long ago is being used as a basis for this universe. I saw the big bang and the outbreak of World War Two. I have reached the 21st century in this world yet it is still dull and boring for me. I did get hooked on this things called video games, manga and anime, but something within me pulled me on a quest. The promise I made to someone, the promise I'll save them. I looked out into the vast nothingness and tried my best to remember who I wanted to save, but to no avail. I looked back into the world I created and smiled, I think they'll do fine without me. I opened a command console and began my journey to the multiverse.

A really long time has passed and I'm now lost in the different worlds in the multiverse. I have forgotten which of these infinite realities is mine so I just pressed forward. I found out I can only stay a maximum of two weeks in each universe before I am killed due to the universe rejecting my code, but jumping to another one resets my deathtimer. Surprisingly, I still have control over the files of the universe I'm currently in. My mission is simple, find the old universe I once belonged to and try to find out who was the person I wanted to save. I can't believe it, to think I have forgotten the very person I wished to save. I was tired so I decided to take a break in the next universe.

As I looked around, a certain boy caught my eye. I checked to see his backround and history, Sheesh! Lost a parent at a young age, abusive parent, bullied, lost faith in God, yet he is still content with his life. Huh, I watched as he lost a match in this game called Overwatch. I was about to leave him when I saw it, in the backround of his screen, a familiar scene and face greeted him and me. Green eyes, brown hair tied by a big and puffy white bow, and a space room, it seems so familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it. Nah, it can't be, it must've also been created in the other universes, maybe that explains why it's so familiar. Suddenly, I saw within him, a desire to save this girl, and possibly all her firends from this. He wished to bring them to his reality, and this amuses and amazes me.. I remembered what the person I first met in the white space told me, being a bystander is a great mistake. In an effort to both help him and amuse myself, I pulled out my console and gave him a message trough his computer. Thankfully, he noticed.

 _Hi! You don't know Me or rather, believe in Me, but I want to talk with you._

Hmm, I wonder what I should call myself. God... or... A kami-sama, hmmm. Oh, I know! Akami-sama or Akami! Yeah, that sounds good, or cool, I don't really know. I looked at the boy type his response, excellent, he agreed. If I can't save the person I made a promise to save, then I will dedicate the two remaining weeks of my life to helping this boy save the girl he loves!

The End?

Author's Note!

Awwww, this is the final chapter of Life With Monika! I did not think that title trough. Anyway, like Monika said, it's not really the end of this story. Wait no, it's the end of _this_ story, but not the entire story. Anyway, shameful self-promotion here, read my fanfic DDLC: Our Reality! It's basically the continuation of this story. Now, good bye and see you next time!


End file.
